Hidden Blade
by sanadamaiko
Summary: With a secret trip to Shu, Sun Shang Xiang's arranged marriage to Liu Bei, and a beautiful assassin on her tail, Qiao Mi Xun can't help but wonder if her new life as Lady Lu isn't at all what she bargained for. Lu Xun/OC. Sequel to "Catching Fire".
1. Agreement

"You did _what_?"

"It wasn't completely my decision, Mi Xun - please, just settle down." Lu Xun kneaded his brow in an effort to keep himself calm and collected. I, on the other hand, seemed to be ranging from the deepest of confusions to the heights of my hysteria.

"I'm settled! I'm totally settled. But you do know your life will most probably - scratch that - your life WILL be in jeopardy because of this."

"I doubt our princess will attempt to kill the husband of a dear friend."

"Who's that?"

"That would be **you**, my love."

"I knew that." I said defensively. He shook his head.

"Do not worry. I assure you that Lady Sun will see the logic in this plan. She will gladly do what is expected of her as long as it involves Wu. Er - soon enough." He conceded, as I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm just worried about, well... Haven't you considered how she feels?" I asked, then fell silent as he blinked disbelievingly at me, like I'd sprouted another hundred ugly heads.

"How she feels? Be realistic, Mi Xun - do you consider how someone feels before you kill them?"

"Well - uh, no. I guess not. But I don't know them, do I?"

"But you most certainly could." He pointed out.

"Ooooh, I can't argue with you, Mister Smarty Pants." I sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right, as usual."

"That's an excellent conclusion."

"After all." I added dryly. "What could _possibly _go wrong with our beloved Sun Shang Xiang and her marriage to the Lord of Shu?"

"My point, exactly." He nodded, like he was pleased I was finally landing on the same page as he.

"Lu Xun - I was being sarcastic."

"I know." He smiled serenely. I let it go for the moment - there was no use trying to prove what I meant to someone who had practically thought out the entire conversation beforehand. I just shook my head in an expression of my exasperation.

Ignoring my reaction, Lu Xun took my wrist and, with his free hand turned the doorknob and lead me slowly into the room.

"Wow." I whispered, forgetting all my indignation at the exchange of words we'd just had. "It's, well, it's just... wow."

"I'll take it that you like it?" He grinned. I nodded speechlessly, my eyes traveling around endlessly - the huge bed, the polished desk, the wide window, the spectacular view of the inner Wu Palace garden. The space smelled fresh, and sweet, because of the scent of the peach blossoms wafting in. Oh, best part?

It was all ours.

"I thought, maybe, you'd want a room near to the garden because, well... Just... the memories." He explained softly. I reddened.

"It... That's so thoughtful of you." I stuttered. He let go of my wrist, and his slightly cold fingers brushed my warmed cheek.

"I wanted you to remember, whenever you entered _our_ room, how we started. And how we've grown."

"This poetry - it's killing me." I groaned. He chuckled, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Does it suit you?"

"The room? It's wonderful. I love it." I smiled.

"Then I am glad." He took to stroking my hair lightly, pulling me close. "I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you." I replied, equally soft.

"More than the room?" He laughed.

"Definitely." I agreed, nodding vigorously. He smiled in reply, leaning in to kiss my lips lightly. I suppressed a giggle.

"That's good." He murmured. He pulled away and I sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he made his way to the door and closed it slowly, quietly.

It shut with a definitive, life-changing _click_.

* * *

If you haven't been following, it's okay. I'll give you a little run through.

My name is Qiao Mi Xun. I used to be a field general for Cao Wei, serving under the Emperor of the North, Cao Pi. They hatched this huge defection ploy where one of us would pretend to leave the Wei army and serve Wu instead, so that we could gain their trust, and strike at their weakest.

I was volunteered for the job, naturally, having my good luck and all that.

So I travelled to Wu, and attempted to find out all of Wu's plans, disseminate them to all Wei officers, and foil them - then go back home, safe and sound, happily carrying on with my life.

But, as fate would happen, I met someone I didn't intend to, and accidentally fell in love with him. Lu Xun, the boy strategist, young genius of Wu Kingdom.

Yeah, I know, it was weird. And so, so unlucky of me.

And things didn't get better after that. Once, after I half-dragged him back to camp because he'd twisted his knee or something like that, Sun Shang Xiang, the Princess of Wu and one I'd come to befriend, decided to stick her nose into my business and began spreading this horrible lie about how we were engaged and ready to have about twenty kids in a go (that last bit was just an exaggeration - the point is, it was awful of her). And lo, behold - her brother, the late Duke of Wu, Sun Ce, announced that we would, actually, get married. Which put me in a very, very bad situation indeed.

But, to be honest, when Lu Xun put it in a conversation, it didn't sound half bad.

Then all this crazy confusion thing started settling in, like me battling with myself and going kind of insane on the inside. I tried writing him a sorry note, so that, maybe, we could keep a five-mile distance away from each other, but that didn't really turn out as I'd planned either - instead of getting all evasive between one another, we ended up kissing. It was perfect.

I meant that sarcastically, not about the kiss. But, yeah, okay, I'll admit it too - fine.

And then all of a sudden, I betrayed him anyway. It was such a stupid, stupid thing for me to do - but I did it, and I'm not even entirely sure why. I tried telling him to leave me alone while I was in the middle of it, too, because I didn't want him to get caught up in it and get hurt; but he did. Let me clarify this one: _I didn't do it_. We were having this crazy, heartbreaking conversation, and I had half a mind to just blurt out everything and maybe beg for his forgiveness, and make this horribly teary confession about how much I loved him, when Sima Yi, the Wei strategist and by far the most aggravating person I've ever met in my entire life, decides to stalk us, eavesdrop on the exchange, and run the person I'm talking to through.

Which, I have to admit, is probably the worst thing that could happen to anyone.

After that, I fell into this state of depression - I didn't eat, sleep, drink, train, or even actually use the bathroom that much (yeah, I know, I'll keep a lid on the details). I just kind of walked around like the living dead. Zhang He, probably the only person who gives two sticks about my actual well-being in Wei, tried talking me out of it, but it took me a while to listen, or even open the door for him. In that time, I visited Lu Xun in Wu, bumping into Sun Shang Xiang on the way - she gave me this huge speech about how much of a jerk I was - and, of course, I couldn't have agreed more. Upon meeting Lu Xun in battle, we had a sort of row - actually, it wasn't much an argument as it was him trying to control himself from hacking off my head from the rest of my body while kind of shouting about how much he trusted me and how I let him down and how I probably shouldn't even be breathing anymore.

What I did? I went back to Wu.

I know - I'm off my rocker, completely. But you just don't know the whole feeling of it - the fatigue, the aches, the total desperation. I don't know if it was love or madness that drove me to do it, but the point is, I ended up as his handmaid.

I KNOW.

In the run of it, I learned that Lu Xun was engaged to Sun Mai, Sun Shang Xiang's half-cousin. You'd think I'd hated her guts, wanted her dead, planned ways to kill her in her sleep, etcetera. I actually thought so too, but it didn't end up that way. I found out she was a pretty nice girl, and instead of plotting to ruin her wedding to the man I loved, I decided to help her.

I KNOW. Gods, I'm crazy.

When Lu Xun got back from the campaign for Wu territory, on the night before the wedding, he and I had this talk, where I apologized again for everything, told him it was great that he was marrying someone who deserved him, and admitted that I did love him very, very much.

He fired me.

It wasn't so bad. I ended up in the province of Jing, on the outskirts of Wu, changed my name and just decided to live it. No fighting, no nothing. I just planted things (I wasn't very good, at first, but hey - I learned) and caught butterflies with this amazing little girl, Chan, who put a smile on my face everytime I frowned about my old days. I was happy, living a simple life for seven months, with nothing to worry about.

That, too, was cut abruptly when Lu Xun, having scoured the entire kingdom, found me and told me a very, very belated "_I want you back_".

What would you do? Because I just swooned and nodded and went back. I don't know if that was the smart thing, but it felt right.

He took me back to the palace, and, on the way, asked me to marry him. I, of course, choked on thin air and said _yes_. After a tedious council with Sun Quan, the new Duke of Wu, and Zhou Yu, still the stoic, beautiful husband of my equally gorgeous cousin, Xiao Qiao, we were permitted to be wed, under the condition that I no longer fight for the army, and, instead, find some occupation in being a normal, demure court lady.

It was a pretty stupid deal, but we took it.

In between that and the plans for the wedding, I was informed of all the new things that were happening around Wu, like the fact that Sun Mai was now happily married to the General Ling Tong (which, I think, is super cute, and I have this feeling that Gan Ning is going crazy with jealousy). There was also my niece, Zhou Ying, who Xiao Qiao had been expecting for quite some time now, and to whom she gave birth amidst the wedding plans. She's a really cute kid, Ying, and she looks _everything_ like Xiao Qiao when she was a little younger, with her heart-shaped lips and round face, button nose and chocolate hair. Oh, except for her eyes, which she got from Zhou Yu, who, admittedly, has this really amazing color of hazel-brown pupils, which he uses to bore into your mind and soul, and which his daughter uses to convince you to take her for a trip to the garden and pick her a nice, big apple from the tallest, most dangerous-looking tree.

Which is, also, very sweet Xiao Qiao-esque, with a hint of cunning Zhou Yu. They are _such_ a family.

Oh, and the biggest news of all - Sun Shang Xiang is presently arranged to marry Liu Bei, Lord of Shu, and current widower. In fact, she's heading of to Xia Pi sometime this week to meet him, and then be bound to him for life.

It was all the smart people's idea.

Lu Xun, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng decided it would be good if they pulled some more strings and tied Wu and Shu together - not only because it would strengthen us, but also because, at the end of the day, Wu would keep Liu Bei so close because of the marriage that they could just, ahem, _dispose_ of him quickly if anything bad happened, and totally crush Shu on the way.

Yeah, okay, I know I explained it really confusingly, but it's only because Lu Xun tried to explain it to me in really simple terms, which he's awful at. Plus, I kind of wasn't paying attention either.

Anyway, Sun Shang Xiang's really, really mad about it, and she hasn't come out of her room in ages, I don't know if she's trying to kill herself in there. Once, I climbed up into the tree beside her room and tried to break in through the window, but she shoved me out and slammed the door in my face with a scream.

I never visited her after that.

Of course, she's blaming Lu Xun and Zhou Yu, and so won't talk to either me or Xiao Qiao because she's really pissed at both our husbands for _betraying her and taking away her rights as a woman of Wu. _Lu Meng's off the hook because she hardly ever talks to him. Lu Xun says that she'll see the good in the plan, and he's already tried convincing her that she doesn't even have to spend two months there if she behaves.

He tried to conceal her reply about selling his _own_ wife to the Lord of Shu, but I wriggled it out of him anyway.

* * *

So it was this huge, huge surprise to me when, after exiting the mess hall, I ran into Sun Shang Xiang. I mean, literally ran into, like I rammed bodies with her because I wasn't looking where I was going, and neither was she.

"Mi Xun! Great, just the person I wanted to see." She took my hand and steered me away, and, of course, I followed, dumbfounded. She led us to her room, where she kicked the door shut and turned the lock.

"What's going on? I thought you were going on a one-man strike?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I was! But then I had to talk to you - besides, I miss the food out there. All Da Qiao's been able to smuggle me is dumplings. I'm so sick of it. I want noodles." She groaned, brushing a hand longingly over her flat stomach.

"Hold on - _Da Qiao_'s been talking to you?"

"She's the only one I let in."

"_You're horrible_!" I exclaimed angrily, shaking my wrist out of her hold. "For _days_ Xiao Qiao and I were outside your door, trying to get you to come out and talk, and all this time you've been letting my other cousin in without a fight?"

"Da Qiao doesn't ask questions!" Sun Shang Xiang sniffed. "Besides, I only did it because I had to ask her what you did if you were married to a Lord of anything."

"I wouldn't have asked her - Sun Ce wasn't exactly the all-wise, peace-and-virtue-loving Lord. He wasn't really the typical ruler."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like he skipped out on all the traditional stuff, right? She told me a bit."

"And?"

"It's gross. I hate it. I want to just kill Liu Bei and stick his corpse six feet under." She fumed, half-deranged with anger.

"But you can't do that. There's a plan." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, Lu Xun and Zhou Yu _always_ have a plan. One that's ruining my life!" She yelled, crossing her arms tightly. "When you see him, tell your _oh-so-wise _husband that he can just stick his plans up-"

"Shang Xiang!"

"Sorry! But it's just so unfair!" She stomped her foot childishly.

"It'll be over soon. For all you know you could become, um, friends?" I suggested, but then let it go when I saw the skin underneath her left eye throb dangerously.

"_Friends_? Would _you_ like to marry the Lord of Shu and become friends with him? Be my guest!"

"No thanks, I've, uh, got one of my own already." I replied cautiously. "But, come on, Shang Xiang, don't you always say you'll do anything for Wu's conquest?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean giving my maiden self away!" She argued.

"It falls under the _anything_ category!" I insisted, rolling my eyes.

"Mi Xun, I can't do this! You have to talk to Lu Xun and tell him to just make a new plan, okay? Because this is beyond inhumane to me."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" She wailed, almost dancing in place.

"Because I'm not the one he comes to for strategy formation, okay? That's Zhou Yu's role in his life. And if I poke into it, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Mi Xun, _please_, you have to do something! You owe me anyway!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on!" She pulled a face. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be on the run from not one, but _two_ kingdoms out to gut you."

"You are the sunshine in my dark thunderstorm of a life."

"At least you're only hiding from one now." She tried to console me. I pinched her arm. "Ow! Fine! If you won't help me, at least come with me!"

"Fine!" I yelled out, storming to the door.

"And _you're _telling Lu Xun that you are! **Without him coming along**!" She added loudly to my retreating back.

"Whatever!" I closed the door very irritably, my brow furrowed in frustration.

Then my eyes widened, as the end of our heated conversation's meaning registered into my slow brain.

"Wait, **_what_**?"


	2. Dignity

So I did tell Lu Xun about Sun Shang Xiang asking (forcing) me to accompany her to Shu territory and stay with her for the duration of the plan, whatever number that might be. He took it really, really well.

"**Absolutely _not_**."

"I'm not going to die." I argued, just because Shang Xiang would probably poison herself if I told her that she'd have to go in alone. "Just let me go with her."

"No. We're not having this conversation anymore." He replied shortly, quite crossly.

"Please?" I pleaded, thrusting out my bottom lip. He sighed heavily.

"Mi Xun, I can't let you go. Who knows what will happen to you? I can't risk that."

"You know I'm not that kind of a person!" I countered.

"You aren't, but you're not the **same** person, Mi Xun!" He shot back.

"But I-" I began to protest, but apparently he wasn't done, and cut me off.

"You aren't a general anymore, Mi Xun! You can't fight!"

I fell silent, and the truth of those words coming back to me kind of hurt my feelings. I dropped my eyes to the floor, so that he wouldn't see me and my annoying girl tears.

"You know that I'm only saying this because I'm not going to let you venture into Shu, or anywhere else, without anyone to protect you. It's been almost a year since you've touched your blades. If I can't come with you, you can't go."

"But if you go, then they'll know this is a plan!" I put in.

"Then all the more you have reason not to go with Lady Sun to Xia Pi."

I was quiet for a while, then just said a curt, "_Fine_."

In an attempt to make me shrug off the refusal, he took my hands, making me look up stubbornly at him. I didn't pull them away though.

"Do you want to know the secret reason I'm not letting you go?" He whispered into my ear.

"No." I shot back. He raised his eyebrows. "Fine."

He pressed his lips to my temple, and smiled into my hair. "Because then I'd be lonely here without you."

* * *

"Well, you certainly tried hard enough." Sun Shang Xiang said dryly after I'd informed her that I was not permitted to come along with her.

"If you think you can do a better job convincing him, be my guest!" I snapped. She raised her eyebrows. "Sorry - but you know I gave it my best shot, Shang Xiang."

"Certainly not your worst, is all I can say." She continued, and I scowled at her.

"Point is, you're going alone. I'm staying here. The end. So deal with it." I turned to walk away, heading for the direction to Da Qiao's chambers.

"Oh, come _on_, Mi Xun. You're not going to take that from a man, are you?" She called out, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I turned slowly, curiously.

"He told you that you couldn't fight?" She reminded me. "And that he totally, painfully, insensitively reminded you that you weren't a general anymore? Are you really going to let that slide?"

"Well - yeah, probably." I shrugged, not sure where she was going with this.

"Oh, gods, has all this lady training made you stupider?" She rapped my forehead, and my face contorted into this look of horror and weirded out-ness. "Remeber when you didn't take anyone's bull? Remember that? When you nearly beat up your husband when he made a joke about you being a weak lady and stuff? What the hell has happened to you!"

"Well he's right now, isn't he? I haven't even gone about thinking of training for nearly a year now. I'm not even sure where my daggers are, come to think of it." I added thoughtfully.

"Can you **focus**? Do you even _see_ what is happening to you? And don't answer that, because I know you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be in this mess." She silenced me as I opened my mouth to reply. "You know you can still fight, he's just been keeping you from it."

"It was a deal! It's not his fault." I defended him.

"Of course it's not! But I bet you anything he's not letting you go with me because he thinks you'll end up on the battlefield again."

"Well - yeah, that's what he said. But not like that!" I put in as she shot me a smug look.

"So you're admitting you can't fight? That he's right? You're just another weak, defenseless little doll with strings attached to his fingers? That you're a no-brainer, a stupid court lady?"

"I never said that!" I argued. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to win me over to her overly-feminist side and do the really wrong thing and get my behind in so much trouble. But you know, it was kind of working. My less rational side started believing that Lu Xun had actually meant it that way - that even if he _said_ he didn't want me to be the stereotypical court lady, he'd rather have a demure puppet for a wife than a loud-mouthed, attitude-filled me. "But that cant've been what he meant."

"Well, what else could it have meant?" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips. I thought about it for a while, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Well... I don't know. Okay, fine, you're probably right." I conceded, as she gave me this '_see, see? I told you so,_' face. "So what?"

"So don't you want to prove to him that you're still that strong, independent girl you once were? That you're still general material?"

I groaned, knowing she was totally dragging me into her little web of craftily spun reasons. I had to admit, they were kind of good. "Gods, I don't know, Shang Xiang. This is all fun for you, but I will be butchered by Lu Xun."

"Take it like a man!" She urged. I resisted the calling of nature to step on her foot.

"**Fine!**" I burst out, shaking my head. "You are so dead with me after all of this!"

"I won't, because I'm going to help you get your dignity back." She grinned. "Get packing! I'm leaving early tomorrow, and I'm not going to wait for you to roll out of bed."

"Woah, wait, I'm not telling him." I informed her stubbornly.

"You won't have to, relax. You're sneaking out." She replied simply. I gaped at her.

"I'm what? Are you retarded? Is my life worth nothing to you?"

"It is worth something to me. Which is why he's not going to know until you're gone." She looked at me like she was trying to send me her brainwaves through thin air. I wasn't going along with her crazy frequency.

"This is wrong, this is so wrong." I whined, and she shoved me into my room, pointing to my wardrobe.

"**Pack**." She ordered me imperiously. "I'm going to tell Da Qiao lady lessons will have to go on hold for a bit."

* * *

I felt so bad waking up early the next morning, I considered shaking Lu Xun to wake up and just cry and tell him it was all Shang Xiang's fault. Obviously, I didn't do it, because then we'd all be in a heap of trouble, conspiring and all.

But I was stil debating with myself about this whole sneaking off to Shu thing while I was pulling on my shoes already. It just felt so wrong, like I was going to become a tri-kingdom criminal.

I slowly, cautiously opened the trunk at the foot of the bed - not very large, just loose odds and ends I had yet to place in the room, and some really, really old books (obviously not mine, seeing as my husband is the bookworm in this match and so I have no need for literature about setting things on fire and calling it a win). Underneath it all, we'd buried my blades, the exteriors of the sheaths collecting so much dust I thought I was going to sneeze and wake this wing of the palace up. Fortunately, I did no such thing, and Lu Xun snoozed on, happily oblivious as I strapped the thin belt around my waist.

Closing the trunk, I walked over to the bed, quietly making my way to Lu Xun's side of it. The shadow of his thick eyelashes created two dark crescents under his eyes, and his lips were slightly parted, allowing him to exhale. I'd decided not to leave a note, or else he'd go crazy. Instead, I'd give him a little time to figure out where I was (though, for someone so smart, that shouldn't be too hard). Of course, I couldn't wake him and tell him I was sneaking off to Shu with the Princess, so, instead, I just brushed his hair back from his forehead, and let my lips brush his for a fraction of a second. When I pulled away, it kind of looked like he was smiling slightly in his sleep.

No, it certainly didn't help the whole internal-argument thing.

But somehow, I forced myself to walk to the door. As I opened it, a hand shot out and yanked me into the hallway. I gave out a strangled yelp.

"Could you not _do_ that?" I hissed, as Sun Shang Xiang shut the door.

"I saw that. Oh, gosh, it was so cute. Who knew you were such a sick lovey-dovey romantic?" She smirked.

"What?" I demanded.

"Too bad he'll be so mad you probably won't be kissing for the next few months." She continued wistfully. I clenched a fist, trying to calm myself down.

"I can still leave you to go alone."

"Oh, but you won't. Remember that really nice dignity talk we had yesterday? You're still hung over it, and you know it - because you wouldn't have forced yourself to come if you didn't think I was right."

"Do me a favor and just _walk away_." I growled. She shrugged, flouncing down the hallway. I followed, very sulky.

"Lady Sun, your carriage." A guard gestured to the large, wooden carrier, where we would be traveling in for the next two and a half days.

"Thank you, Zhun." She nodded at him, and he bowed low. Then spotted my shoes, looking up.

"Lady Lu! What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, nothing, I'm just... Well, I'm coming along." I explained lamely. Zhun looked surprised, like he coudn't believe I had even dreamed of the idea.

"Does Lord Lu Xun know? Forgive me - none of the guards were informed that you were accompanying Lady Sun."

"It's all good, Zhun, I asked her to come." Sun Shang Xiang said absently, hauling herself into the carriage.

"As you order, Princess." He lead me up to the carriage, and I climbed in, seating myself across Sun Shang Xiang. She reached out, just as Zhun began closing the carriage door.

"Oh, and Zhun - if Lord Lu Xun asks where his wife is, you haven't an inkling of a clue. It's, uh, a surprise."

Zhun looked stunned, but said, "As you wish, Princess."

She grinned, then pulled the door shut, turning to face me. I glowered dangerously at her. Her smile dropped, and her face molded into a look of defensiveness.

"What? What did I do?"


	3. Nightmares

_I was in a really deep slumber. I was dreaming of my old home, the palace of Wei, which was odd to me. It still looked the same - high stone walls, dark halls, cold, almost-empty rooms, small garden. I had no idea how I actually lasted there for more than a week, much less half a decade. People passed by me, but they didn't see me - actually, I couldn't even distinguish them, because their faces were so blurred, their heads were just pale blobs floating on the same kinds of bodies. They were peons, as far as I could tell, because they all had the same, slightly-blunt spears, the really awkward-looking armor, the really funny, penguin-style walk. Honestly, I've been there._

_Anyway, they were forming up, which was really weird because no one ever does it in the middle of a hallway, no matter how grand it might be. But you know how things are never weird in a dream? It was like that. So I was going down the opposite way, while everyone was heading out into the sunlight, I was going deeper and deeper into this black tunnel, until I reached a small door. I know I probably shouldn't have done it, but I opened it._

_I found myself back in the war council room of the palace, and everyone was in place - Cao Pi, Sima Yi, the Xiahou brothers, Xu Huang, and dear, beloved Zhang He, still looking as pleasant and well-groomed as he always had. Beside him, in my old place, was this beautiful young lady, around my age as well, in this tight blue dress, and her hair was done up in the most elaborate manner. I didn't know whether to think she was a new type of field general, or just a really pretty concubine who happened to stumble into the war council she must have thought was the bathroom._

_I'm cruel, I know. _

_"So," Even just a figment of my imagination, dream Cao Pi still sounded as frighteningly cold and unfeeling as I'd always feared him to be. "That insufferable Liu Bei thinks he can overthrow our kingdom of Wei, does he? I'll let that fool know what a mistake he made by crossing blades with me."_

_"But my Lord," Xiahou Dun piped in, "Although Shu seems to be weak in number, their generals' combined strength could prove a match for even us."_

_"Ah, yes, the famous Five Tiger Generals." Cao Pi drawled, seemingly uninterested. "Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong and that young one - Zhao Yun, Zilong the Dragon Warrior of Chang Sha." I could hear the contempt in his voice, like all of them were something really unpleasant poking his backside. "My father used to speak of them highly - he wished for them to join our ranks, and leave that idiot Liu Bei to die in his undeserving shame. But I have no need for them - when we meet them in battle, we will slay them, and put an end to their legacy."_

_"But there is one other whom we must be cautious of, my Lord," Xu Huang warned him. Cao Pi raised an eyebrow._

_"And who might that be?"_

_"They call him The Sleeping Dragon, my Lord." Xiahou Yuan said, sounding like he was actually just the tiniest bit afraid. "_Kong Ming_. Zhuge Liang. He has joined Liu Bei as his chief strategist. Rumors of his power, his cunning-"_

_"You sound like you admire this Sleeping Dragon, General Xiahou." Cao Pi snapped. Xiahou Yuan fell silent, clearing his throat. "If that Zhuge Liang only hides behind his strategies, then he is not a man to fear. A strategist who cannot wield a sword is useless. He will not be a challenge, I assure you."_

_"My Lord, the alliance with Wu," Sima Yi suddenly said, and everyone looked at him in confusion. "Ah, but you do not know? Forgive me, my Lord."_

_"Get on with it, and spare us your theatrics." Zhang He yawned. I felt a wicked grin creep onto my face. Good old Zhang He._

_"The Lady Sun has been set to marry Liu Bei. They arranged this so that their forces would instantly combine, and they plan on assaulting us jointly - though, admittedly, their numbers are still far fewer than ours."_

_"We can't underestimate their numbers again." Zhang He said politely. "Remember the way our forces were burnt to a crisp by the tactician, Lu Xun? Unless you enjoy bathing yourself in the fire of your demise, I suggest we steer clear of this alliance until it is broken - which, I am very certain it will be."_

_"Wu." Cao Pi scoffed. "That Zhou Yu thinks he can outsmart me. He's grown overconfident. I'll crush both them and Shu, and I will become supreme ruler of China. But, first, we will see how this little ploy of his plays out. Once the time is right, we will hit both Shu and Wu, and destroy them all."_

_"How?" Xiahou Dun asked gruffly._

_"Deploy two forces - one in Xia Pi, and one in Jian Ye. Xiahou Dun, Yuan, and Xu Huang will take their troops to defeat the Five Tiger Generals, and capture Liu Bei. Zhang He, Sima Yi, will visit Wu Palace and take it by storm. Cai Wenji," He turned to the woman, who blinked attentively at him. Evidently she'd been paying attention, just as much as I would not have done. "You will join the assault on Wu. But I have a special mission for you, regarding our old friend, Mi Xun." He smirked coldly._

_Everyone nodded, and I thought someone was going to say something else, but then I felt someone tugging at my hand. I turned to see Chan, my long-lost little friend, yanking at my arm, a tearful look on her face._

_"Luoyue," She whispered. _

_"Chan, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling to her level._

_"Take me home. Please take me home. I'm scared." She whimpered. I pulled her close._

_"What's scared you?"_

_"Tell the scary lady to go away." _

_"What scary lady?" I turned my head. The war council room was empty, except for the new girl-general, Cai Wenji. She held a whip in her right hand, smiling eerily sweetly at me. I stood up, reaching down for my daggers - but they weren't there._

_She cracked her whip high in the air, and the room erupted in ice-blue flames, surrounding us. _

_"What do you want?" I yelled at her, over the fire._

_"I want you dead." She sang, almost dancing towards me. "Slowly, and painfully."_

_"I haven't done anything to you." I argued. She laughed, this really high tinkling laugh that rang over the hiss of the heat._

_"Orders are orders. Kill all your friends, kill your family, and then kill you." She reached out to touch my face, looking like she actually might feel some remorse about the plan. "I've always envied the beauty of the Qiaos."_

_"Mi Xun!" It wasn't Chan's voice anymore, nor was it her hand pulling on mine. It was Lu Xun, urging me to follow him, panicked and fearful. "Run!"_

_I was trying to, I swear, but I couldn't. My feet were glued to the ground. I choked on sweat and tears running down my face. _

_"Kill your friends, kill your family." Cai Wenji murmured, and suddenly Lu Xun and I were engulfed in flames, extremely cold, extremely hot. I felt like exploding. Lu Xun's hand slipped out of my grasp, and I cried out as the fire swallowed him up. _

_"And then, kill you." She whispered. The tips of the flames licked at my skin, eating me up. The last thing I saw was her slender hand being lifted, waving a slow goodbye._

_Then everything went black._

"**Mi Xun, could you _wake up_?**" Sun Shang Xiang's voice bellowed into my ear. I let out a strangled scream and fell out of the carriage seat. I looked up at her, and she frowned down at me. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"I had a nightmare." I muttered, wiping sweat off my brow with a cold, clammy palm.

"No kidding. You were crying and tossing and turning all night. I haven't gotten any sleep at all, thanks to you."

"Your concern is admirable."

"I'm cranky, I'm tired, and we're here. My mood is awful." She snapped. I looked out the window, into the countryside. Young farmers looked up, shading their eyes to see who was traveling into their land. Sun Shang Xiang sighed heavily.

"This Liu Bei had better leave me alone when I tell him to." She groaned, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"That's going to be always." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Lady Sun, Lord Liu Bei is ready to see you now." A guard informed us. We'd been waiting outside the throne room for what felt like an hour, and Sun Shang Xiang had grown more impatient by the second. By the time we were told she was allowed to enter, she looked like a raving lunatic.

"Took him long enough!" She said imperiously. The guard looked stunned, but she shoved him out of the way, and entered the throne room.

"Okay, fine, I'll just be... here. I guess. As usual." I groaned, slumping against the wall and squeezing my eyes shut.

In truth, compared to the majesty of Jian Ye and the grandeur of He Fei, Xia Pi's castle kind of seemed like a thatched hut. It was a bit too small, even their training area, which wasn't very ideal. I'd heard that the lord of Shu had been challenged in his attempts to start a kingdom, but this was probably the epitome of "in the dumps". Even if he _did_ have the finest warriors to ever walk the soils of China in his employment, the fact still remained that he was in desperate need of a redecorator.

Of course, after criticizing the interior design on the Shu Palace, my thoughts drifted back to Lu Xun, who had probably just awoken to find me missing from the room. In an hour's time, he probably would have asked around, checked every possible hiding place I had, and have figured out that I had snuck out of the Southlands to accompany Sun Shang Xiang to the West. In about another hour, he would have had himself ready to leave for Xia Pi, and in another half hour, someone, usually Zhou Yu, would knock some sense into him, by pointing out the illogical manner in which he would barge into Shu and cause a riot. In the following half hour, he would force himself into calming down. He would spend another hour and a half devising a plan in which to get me back and not disturb the peace, and in the last fifteen minutes, he would be asking Zhou Yu about it, and of course, gain the older strategist's consent.

And then I'd get my butt kicked big time.

"Oh, I never should have come." I muttered to myself. "God, you are so stupid."

"Excuse me?"

My eyes flew open, and my hand flew to my mouth. A slightly older man stood in front of me, holding in his hand a long spear, and, on his face, a bemused expression. Long black hair was swept back into a ponytail, his posture strong.

"Forgive me. I -" Oops. Me and my big mouth.

"Not to worry. I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He nodded, understanding the meaning behind my blush. "You come with the Lady Sun Shang Xiang?"

"I have." I dropped my gaze to the floor, feeling totally embarrassed.

"I did not know all ladies of Wu were such beauties."

"Uh." I frowned at the ground. "She is a Sun, of course. No more explanation is needed."

"I did not speak of the Lady Sun."

I remained silent, kind of wishing now that I'd never said anything in the first place. The soldier might have thought that I was trying to be indignant of his mildly offensive comment on Sun Shang Xiang, and so he quickly added, "But, of course, the Lady Sun Shang Xiang has a beauty of her own. Forgive me, for being so bold. My name is Zhao Yun."

"_Zilong, Dragon Warrior of Chang Sha_." I echoed the words in my dream before I could stop myself.

"Have we met?" He asked, looking confused. I looked up, my eyes wide, shaking my head.

"I... I have only heard of you. A Tiger General of Shu. You are a renown warrior in this time of chaos." I covered up quickly. _Nice save, Mi Xun. You could probably beat Lu Xun in chess. If he's asleep._

"It is an honor to know that my name has reached the Southlands, and in good praise as well. But I have yet to know yours, my lady."

"Qiao Mi Xun." I replied, bowing.

"A Qiao sister? No wonder - you are as breathtaking as the poets say." He smiled.

"Actually, I'm their cousin." I corrected him flatly.

"I see. Forgive me. But it is easy to believe you are a Flower of Jiang Dong, what with your crowd-stopping beauty." He continued unrelentingly.

"I thank you, General Zhao Yun, for your kind words. I am flattered by your interest in me. But, in truth, I find I cannot return the favor. My husband would not be pleased." I sighed, inching away.

"Ah! Who might the lucky man be?"

"Lord Lu Xun of Wu." I replied, drumming my fingers against the surface of the wall.

"The genius of the Southland - though I have yet to personally meet him." He added, grinning, as I blinked up at him in wonder. "He, too, has reached Shu in awed word."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." I smiled slightly, inclining my head.

"You will return to Wu soon?" He frowned.

_Yeah, probably, by means of drugging and dragging_. "That, I cannot say, General, for that is for the Lady Sun to decide whether she is ready to remain in Xia Pi alone." _Yeah, right. _

"You must be a good friend of the Lady Sun, then, to have accompanied her on such a tiresome journey." He commended me. "But I have always heard that the Princess of Wu has always been a headstrong woman."

"There can be no doubt in that, for she is one of a kind, indeed." I agreed.

"But you must be famished." He continued. "May I guide you to the mess hall?"

"Oh, uh, no, thank you, but I have to -" I started to protest, but he interrupted.

"Please, Lady Qiao, you must eat. Do not fear - the guards will surely see to it that the Lady Sun will follow shortly after the audience with Lord Liu Bei."

"If you insist." Which, okay, he did, really. It's like if I hadn't agreed, he would have just sat and played sixty questions with me. And I don't like people asking questions about me, because sooner or later, I'd have to explain how Lu Xun and I met, how we had this really complicated relationship, and then somehow they'd end up asking about my awful, embarrassing past, which included things like _high treason_ and _pain of death_ stuff. And I don't like talking about that stuff either.

But the guy just wouldn't _stop_. It's like he'd never even seen broad daylight. On and on and on, he asked more than I answered, he complimented me more than I could take, he told me things about Shu that I really actually didn't care so much about. It was like Xiao Qiao on one of her really "_I'm bored_" days, on rewind. For someone so intensely into battle and the martial arts, he sure could talk like a girl.

But it wasn't that he was like, a bad person or anything. He was very nice, and very polite, and always looked out for other people - this, I figured out, because there was this group of young soldiers who were just ducking out of the mess hall, and he asked them really kindly about eating well, and training and things like that. After they'd walked away, he said, "_new recruits," _to me, which got me kind of thinking. And figuring it out.

It was just that he got kind of annoying after a while.

I guess I could have lived with it, if I'd known him for like, a couple of years. But, no, I was nearly nineteen, I was not getting any younger, nor any more patient. It was probably the anxiety eating away at my soul, but at one point, I got so jumpy, I just said, "Look, General, could you stop asking questions about me?"

Of course, this led to his looking foolishly stunned.

"Forgive me, Lady Qiao. You only intrigue me."

"That's..." I was going to say _really nice of you to say so_, but instead, I went, "That's got to stop too. I'm _married_, and this is weird for me. I don't like people telling me I'm pretty because I feel like they're lying to make me feel better about the fact that I look nothing like my cousins."

"I would never be dishonest to a lady of the court of Wu. Or to any lady, in fact."

"I'm no court lady." I informed him. "I'm an ex-general."

"An... Ex - general?" He echoed hollowly.

"Former. Once was. Used to be. In the past." I elaborated. I don't know why I did it, it was so mean of me, but I got the impression the whole _"I'm no court lady"_ thing just kind of threw off his braincells.

"But how?"

"I used to fight for Wei. But I... uh. I fell in love. With my _husband_." I added, digging emphasis into the fact that I was quite happily married.

Though for how long that would last, I could never be certain. Especially at this stage in time, I could concede that this might be dangling on a thread.

"You resigned from your post as a general in Wei? But how? That is - forgive me, but I've heard it is impossible." He looked shocked, but interested, like he was actually thinking about doing it too.

"Not if you have one good friend who loves you." I smiled at the thought of Zhang He.

"Ah! So it was your husband who helped you escape?"

"Uh. No." I replied, dumbfounded. _He hated me, at that time._

"This is all very interesting, Lady Qiao. Or - should I say, Lady Lu." He raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer Mi Xun." I supplied. He nodded.

"Lady Mi Xun-"

"No, no. Just Mi Xun." I helped him. Again, with the nodding.

"Then, if I must be informal with you, please do not refer to me as General. Merely Zilong." He grinned. I nodded, finally feeling like I got through to the boy.

"Zilong. You are a good man, your lady must be a very proud woman."

"The battlefield is my calling, I have no wife to come home to yet." He smiled.

"I am sure that the day will come that she will be waiting for you to return."

"Maybe." He agreed, then motioned to something behind me. "The lady Sun has arrived."

"Where'd you go? Why'd you leave me? Who's _he_?" She pointed to Zhao Yun, who stood up and bowed low. She looked like she was going to elbow him in the gut.

"Lady Sun, I am General Zhao Yun of Chang Sha."

"Are you hitting on her? Because she's totally married." Sun Shang Xiang frowned.

"I would never dishonor a lady of Wu."

"Shang Xiang!" I hissed, pulling her to sit down. "Could you please be more polite? Not everyone here is used to you."

"Don't tell me to be polite, that's the whole reason why we're totally friends! Besides, they will get used to me because _guess what_. Your crazy husband Lu Xun lied. I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"Would you excuse us?" I stood up, my hand on Sun Shang Xiang's wrist. Zhao Yun nodded, and I dragged her out of the mess hall. "Could you please _shut up _and _not mention him here_? Everyone's going to know about how this is a plan!"

"It doesn't matter, Mi Xun! Because this isn't a plan to take over Shu, it's a plan to ruin my life!"

"Will you quit saying that? You know it's not!" I argued. "You know Lu Xun isn't like that!"

"Yeah?" She fumed. "Well, did he tell _you_ that Liu Bei had a son _I _have to take care of?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hey again everyone! :) I've some good news and bad news._**

**_The bad news is, I've started Senior Year today, and so am expected to focus on my academics, review for college entrance tests, etcetera. This will mean that I will not be updating Hidden Blade as quickly as I did Catching Fire, especially since I had a sort of habit of posting two or so at a time back then. This time, there WILL be a wait, and I am sorry for it._**

**_The good news is, though, that while I focus on my academics, I will find time to write with the good old pen and paper once again. Rest assured I will not abandon this attempt to finish yet another story. _**

**_Thanks again for your patience, and I hope to see your reviews! :)_**


	4. The Storm

"But it's just so cute!" I exclaimed. Sun Shang Xiang and I were both peering down into the small crib, observing the tiny, rolling, gurgling bundle of blankets that lay in it. I was smiling widely, and Sun Shang Xiang was staring at it with a look of utter disdain.

"It is _not_ cute. It is a mixture of flesh and poop! Nothing like that is cute!" She sniffed unhappily.

"You used to be a baby once, too." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but whoever took care of me actually wanted to."

"It isn't the baby's fault. Besides, it's such a sweetie." I picked him up, and began to coddle him. Sun Shang Xiang looked positively horrified.

"It is no such thing."

"Here, hold it -"

"No way!' She pushed my arms away and took a solid step back. I shrugged in reply.

"Suit yourself." I set the little lord of Shu down.

"I never knew you liked kids."

"Me neither. But they're adorable." I reasoned, trying to win her over. She shook her head firmly.

"Let me kill myself. Please." She begged.

"Now, what kind of a friend would that make me?"

"The understanding kind!"

I ignored her and exited the room, and she followed, closing the door shut behind her. The lack of baby-scent seemed to cheer her up immensely, and, after a moment, she asked, "Do you want to go training with me?"

"Cruel girl, you know I can't!" I sighed.

"What? Why not?" She demanded. I groaned and kneaded my brow in frustration.

"The deal? Remember? Your brother? Or are you experiencing memory gaps now?" I raised my eyebrows.

"The talk? Remember? Your dignity? Or are _you_ experiencing memory gaps now?"

"Honestly, your stupid dignity talk is going to get me into loads of trouble."

"Look, Mi Xun, No one here is going to stop you. _Not even Lu Xun_." She emphasized. I balled my hands into fists and counted to ten.

"I'm not going to betray his trust in me."

"Why not? You've done it before."

I stopped in my tracks, unable to believe my ears. Her face registered realization a nanosecond too late.

"Mi Xun, wait, I didn't mean like-"

"You are the most insensitive, heartless, selfish and cruel person I've ever met! I cannot believe you're even my friend!" I know that my words didn't exactly translate my true intentions, but my fury sort of altered my speech and thinking quite a bit. "You ruined my wedding, ignored me for more than half a month, then you force me to sneak out to Shu with you. I am stuck with you for the next two months, trying to fix this _awful_ situation, and yet you _still_ find the time to insult me, and my marriage!"

And then I found myself storming away from a speechless Wu Princess, calling out, "Come back and talk to me when you learn what tact is!"

It was only when I reached my chambers and locked the door did I sort of regret what I'd yelled out.

Sort of.

I spent the rest of my afternoon fuming and trying to fall asleep (I failed miserably in my hundred or so attempts). At around eight o'clock, I exited my safe haven and made my way to the mess hall.

Of course, it was teeming with life and noise. The fact that it was smaller than the one in the Wu Palace just magnified each conversation tenfold. I picked up my dinner, consisting of a small bowl of rice and three minuscule dumplings, then looked around for a place to settle.

Then I remembered I didn't know much anybody - and the handful I did know I was either angry at, or creeped out with. I considered taking my bowl to my room and eating in solitude, but an awfully familiar voice called out my name.

"Lady Qiao!"

"General Zhao Yun, I hope you have not forgotten that we have met. Do you no longer consider me a friend, then, as to consider our agreement on informality void?" I smiled tightly. Zhao Yun bowed his head.

"Forgive me. It was merely a force of habit. Would you like to come sit with us?" He offered kindly.

"Yes, of course." I obliged, then followed him to a table, where a young woman in heavy armor and two young men sat. One was having a slightly animated conversation with the woman, while the other was running a thin finger down a lengthy scroll, hardly reaching for his chopsticks.

"Allow me to introduce my comrades, and fellow generals." Zhao Yun announced as I took a seat. "Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu." The livelier man smiled.

"I am honored to meet the son of the God of War." I bowed politely.

"And I am honored to meet a lady so knowledgeable in war." He replied in equal courtesy, then added hastily, "Much like my company," as the young woman beside him looked slightly affronted.

"Of course - Xing Cai, daughter of Zhang Fei." Zhao Yun continued, smiling slightly.

"A pleasure, Lady Xing Cai."

"There is no need for such address," She answered in a surprisingly clear soprano voice. "For it is I who must refer to you as such, Lady Qiao."

"And this is Jiang Wei, the young protege of Shu." Zhao Yun motioned to the other, quieter general, who looked up and offered me a small and short upward turn of the lips. "He is apprentice to Chief Strategist, Zhuge Liang."

_Kong Ming, the Sleeping Dragon_.

"If I may say so, Master Jiang Wei; You remind me quite a bit of my husband." I smiled. "He, too, finds it difficult to consume his meals when immersed in his strategy notes of the day."

"Then you are the wife of Zhou Yu, of Wu?" Guan Ping asked curiously. I suppressed the oncoming look of horror

"Oh, no, General Guan Ping. It is my cousin, Xiao Qiao, who holds that title."

"Then what is the name of your lord?"

"Master Zhou Yu's apprentice, Lu Xun."

"Master Zhuge Liang has spoken highly of the tactical genius of Wu." I was shocked to hear Jiang Wei speak without being prompted, what with his being so absorbed in his reading. "I should believe that he would say you are a lucky woman, to have wed such a talented young lord."

"I could not agree more with your master. But tell me, Master Jiang Wei, have you-?"

"We have met." He answered slowly. "Once. When my master had met with his, regarding the province of Jing."

"He... Has never spoken of you." I admitted.

"I would believe not. The tension between our parties is almost concrete. But I would suppose that he would not express his disdain for me out loud - especially not to his wife."

"Why does he dislike you?"

"That, my Lady, is still a mystery to me." He shrugged.

"Then I will make sure that his opinion of you changes." I promised.

"Oh, but I doubt it, Lady Qiao. I have heard men of Wu are not easily swayed. And the personal dispute we might have should not affect one such as you. Please, eat." And, with that, he turned back to his work, leaving me quite baffled.

"Forgive me for asking, Lady Qiao." Xing Cai put in. "But General Zhao Yun has told us that you once served in the army. Is this true?"

"It is." I cast my gaze upon Zhao Yun, who shot me a roguish grin.

"But, how?"

"I was unhappy with my position in Wei, and so I left for Wu."

"And you hold another position in the ranks of Wu?"

"No, for I have been forbidden to see - rather, participate in the art of battle." I popped a dumpling into my mouth. Xing Cai was taken aback.

"A woman should never be hindered from her dream to fight for her country." She said fiercely, as if for all the world I were debating with her.

"You are one to talk, Xing Cai, for you could never be hindered from anything." Jiang Wei raised his eyebrows.

"You remind me of the Lady Sun Shang Xiang. She, too, has a passionate streak for the battlefield." I sighed, remembering we weren't on speaking terms, thanks to me. Xing Cai, however, did not know, and smiled.

"I have yet to meet the famed Wu princess."

"She is a wonderful person. In... her own way." I muttered that last bit.

We finished the rest of our meal in silence, then stood up to return to our separate chambers. Zhao Yun, Xing Cai and Guan Ping parted ways with us to the eastern wing, while Jiang Wei offered to accompany me through the western wing. "I must meet with Master Zhuge Liang," He explained, so I let him come along. It was odd, because he wasn't as much of a chatter as, oh, say, Zhao Yun. We stopped at the door of the study, and Jiang Wei turned to me, bowing.

"I must leave you now, Lady Qiao. May you have a pleasant night."

"I wish the same to you, Master Jiang Wei."

He nodded, and swung the door open. I saw a middle - aged man, tall and calm in posture, conversing quietly with someone else.

"Prime Minister, I have arrived." Jiang Wei announced, and the man turned to incline his head once.

"Very good, Jiang Wei." He said slowly. "Let me show our guest out."

Zhuge Liang crossed the room to the swinging door, widening the gap. He motioned to the other individual to exit, and, as he did, I stared.

"Forgive me, Lu Xun, I have a class with my young student. I sincerely hope you have a pleasant stay in Shu. We shall speak again tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Thank you, Master Zhuge Liang. I look forward to tomorrow's meeting."

The door clicked a quiet close, and I was left in the empty hallway with a stoic, yet probably very angry husband of mine.


	5. Unmentionables

"I know you're probably - okay, **absolutely** furious with me, Lu Xun, and I'm really sorry - but please, just let me explain myself."

I frowned as my words were met with silence.

"At least hear me out?" I traced his footsteps as he began walking down the hallway, nodding at people who I supposed he was acquainted with. Curiously, I followed him, making it all the way to Liu Bei's chambers before I asked, "What are we doing here?"

Of course, he didn't reply, and only knocked on the door.

A chamber maid opened it, looking quite cranky. She didn't even bother asking who he was and what he wanted before leaving us at the threshold and calling her lord. To my utter surprise, as Liu Bei arrived, I saw Sun Shang Xiang close behind him, with a sour expression. This changed as we locked eyes, where her face turned anxious and apologetic. I turned my gaze away, staring silently at the floor. She left without another word to me.

"Lord Liu Bei," Lu Xun began in that calm, relaxed tone I'd come to miss. "I hope that my arrival has not interrupted anything of grave importance."

"No, no, Master Lu Xun," It was so odd, hearing the Lord of Shu call a boy around a decade younger than him "_Master_". "Your presence is most welcome. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Thank you, Lord Liu Bei, but I will only intrude in your privacy a moment longer." Lu Xun declined him politely. "My Lord, Sun Quan, has asked me to travel to Xia Pi as his representative. The Emperor of Wu would have very much liked to witness his younger sister's becoming a bride, but I am afraid he has matters to attend to, and could not make it. But I am here to support Lady Sun's and your wedding in his name."

"That is wonderful. And, if I may ask - how long will you be staying with us?" Liu Bei asked quite graciously.

"Not for too long." I noticed the reply was particularly vague.

"Ah. And I expect you would wish to lodge in the same quarters as your wife?" Liu Bei smiled kindly at me. I nodded, abashed. So, Sun Shang Xiang must have mindlessly blurted something out. Again.

"It is the palace of Shu, and I will follow what it's Lord decides." Again, with the peculiar lack of clarity. Except, this time, I sort of got offended.

"Splendid. Thank you, Master Lu Xun."

"It is you whom I must thank, Lord Liu Bei. I wish you a pleasant evening." They bowed, and Lu Xun strode purposefully out of the room. Bending my body in a quick attempt at hurried courtesy, I left the room to find him halfway down the hall. I jogged up to his side, but he did not even turn, or experience any instantaneous and instinctive eye-twitch movements.

Although frustrated, I had to admit his ignoring skills were superb, and highly developed.

"I know you're angry, but could you talk to me? At least _look_ at me?" I tugged on his arm. To my relief, he stopped. To my utter irritation, he was staring right past my head, sort of wayward my ear, at the uninteresting patch of dark nothingness behind it. "Can't you yell at me? Or tell me you're disappointed in me? I know I messed up big time, but you not talking to me isn't fair either. Do you hate me now - is that it? At least _tell_ me!"

For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes flicker to me. But when I blinked, they were back to their void state. In a cool, unfeeling voice I knew he reserved for dealing with people he disliked, he said, "Guide me to the chambers."

Presently incensed by his attitude, I said no more and stomped to my room, him at my heels. It was only when we were inside did I consider that, maybe, he didn't want to cause a scene in the hall, and would just release all his fury at me in the confines of the chamber.

But he didn't. Merely setting down his pack of belongings, he began to shed off his travel-worn armor. Running a hand through his hair, he lay down on one side of the bed, turning sharply and quite meaningfully to face the wall. In a breath, he snuffed out the candle by his side.

In the dark, I stood, positively shattered.

* * *

I ate breakfast alone.

Evidently, I would not sit by Sun Shang Xiang, what with my still-smoldering anger towards her, only intensified by the fact that she had, once again, landed me into a hot spot. the Shu Generals of younger generation were nowhere to be found in the mess hall - and no way would I sit with their dads, because I valued my life, thank you very much.

Oh, and _don't_ get me started on my husband. Seriously.

I get that he's mad at me, and has every right to be. But what crawled up his butt and died - Zhou Yu? Why was he refusing to sort this out by talking to me?

I was so frustrated with his pretending that I didn't exist that I gathered my pillows and slept on the floor. _Slept_ in the loosest terms, that I tossed and turned and got up to get water almost every hour. Yet, even from the farthest corner of the room, I, reduced to silent tears, could still feel his negative vibes emanating from his stiff shoulders.

It was horrible.

I began to wonder whether or not he was really here for me, or really just sent by Sun Quan to see off the Wu Princess into the family of Liu. Of course, I was left still trying to figure it out, seeing as he refused to acknowledge me, let alone confide in me.

With nothing to do and no one to talk to, I decided to stroll around the vicinity of the Shu Palace. Although, earlier, I had taken a hit at its appearance, at this point, I began to appreciate its quaintness. It had a pretty grotto, enshrouded by low trees and small shrubs. I stood there for nearly half an hour, making my way deeper into the plantation tunnel until I hit a solid wall. It was quiet, like a pillow pressed down on my ears. The fragrance of sweet dew and light rain filled my face. I made a mental note to come back, then headed for the training area.

Dust clouded the ring, and the harsh sun beat down on the unsettled sand. A small group of awkward privates were being trained on basic jabs, swings and guard techniques. As I entered, the general in charge raised a hand and waved at me. I smiled and returned the favor, and made my way across the field of sand towards Guan Ping. He greeted me with a short bow.

"Lady Qiao, what brings you to the training area?" He wondered.

"Exploring." I laughed. He smiled.

"I spotted the Lady Sun Shang Xiang at the mess hall this morning, and noticed her company - but surely, you know that the Lord Lu Xun of Wu has arrived in Shu?"

"Indeed, I am aware of his arrival."

"You must be happy that your lord is here." Guan Ping wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. I grimaced slightly.

"You could say that."

"Is something wrong, Lady Qiao?"

"It is trivial."

"Well, my lady, you are welcome to use the training area on any circumstance you see fit." He concluded kindly. I smiled and nodded, not bothering to remind him I couldn't, on any circumstance. I took a seat by the stands, watching the training session unfold. By the time I started turning noticeably darker, I stood, bid Guan Ping a goodbye, and began to head back to my room. I walked through the halls of the western wing, in a surprisingly lighter mood, humming to myself.

When I turned the doorknob, expecting to be greeted by an empty, stuffy chamber, I was surprised to see Sun Shang Xiang standing in the middle of the room, hands behind her back. She swiveled around when she heard me enter, then looked quite sheepish. I pursed my lips.

"Mi Xun, can we talk?" She mumbled, not particularly meeting my eye. I leaned on the wall, crossing my arms.

"Okay. So talk."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, okay? I wasn't thinking. And I know sometimes, I can be really, well, insensitive," At this, I nodded in agreement, "But I don't mean to insult you. Sometimes I just can't help but say those horrid things on impulse. Okay, I know you have all the right to _still_ be angry at me, but try to hear me out on this last bit."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Okay, okay. So I talked to Lu Xun this morning." She offered me a small smile of encouragement. I remained quite unimpressed. "Well, say something!"

"What can I say?" I sighed. "The man won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I don't know what good you did, honestly, because he's not come looking for me and chatting it up, has he?"

"It's not like he really would. I'd expect you guys are a more _physical_ couple."

"Sun Shang Xiang!"

"I miss you getting exasperated with me!" She looked wistful. "Remember?"

"Yeah, when I wasn't mad at you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, come on, Mi Xun! I said I was sorry." She pouted. "Can't we be friends again?"

"I'll think about it." I replied evasively.

"I can deal with that." She peered out the window. "Were you ever aware that Lu Xun and that Jiang Wei guy hated each other's guts?"

"Only recently, and through the latter - but I don't know why."

"I think it's because Lu Xun thinks he's like a total idiot."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. She pointed out the window, and I walked over to her side to observe. Zhuge Liang's arm was extended towards the water, motioning to the horizon. His mouth was moving quite quickly, probably explaining the convergence of wind and sea, and Jiang Wei was scribbling down his words hurriedly, engrossed. On the other side of Shu's chief strategist, I saw Lu Xun nodding every once in a while. He seemed not to be paying full attention, though, as his eyes we blank, and quite glazed over. Every so often, when Jiang Wei spoke, his eyes would narrow slightly, occasionally narrowing themselves or aiding him in throwing Jiang Wei semi-dark looks.

"Oh, you can just tell, I think." Sun Shang Xiang put in thoughtfully. We both watched silently for a while longer, until Lu Xun noticed the two of us watching, out of the corners of his eyes. He uttered something to Zhuge Liang, who nodded, and the young tactician of Wu exited the scene, his gaze on the ground. "So much for spying."

"I think I'll wait patiently here for the fury to be unleashed." I sat on my bed, and crossed my ankles.

"The day is only half over."

"I'll be here."

"Suit yourself, then." Sun Shang Xiang flounced to the door, as I positioned myself against the pillows and grabbed one to keep me company. "Hey, Mi Xun?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy we're friends again."

* * *

I'd dozed off for quite some time, while waiting. When my eyes flew open, the sun was already low, almost set, and a candle flickered in the corner of the room. I noticed Lu Xun's silhouette, seated stiffly at the desk, his arm quivering slightly as he wrote. After a minute's staring at his work, he put his quill down and blew out the flame.

Engulfed by the dimness, I saw him cross the room to the bed. Hurriedly, I shuffled me feet into the comforter, and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to even out my breathing, as I felt his weight press down onto the soft cushion. A moment's pause, and then he sighed.

I felt his warm hand touch my cheek, running his thumb lightly on my skin. The tips of his long bangs danced lightly on my forehead, and his lips met mine for a few seconds, surprisingly soft.

Then he pulled away, and my eyes cracked open to see him cross his arms and stare quite sadly at the wall opposite us. Unable to pretend I was asleep any longer, I rolled over and whispered, "I'm awake."

"Yes, I know." He replied quietly. I began to wonder how, if I was really that bad at faking it, but decided to save it for later.

"Are you still very angry at me?"

"Maybe angry. But not very."

"Do you hate me?"

"No." He said, after a moment's pause. He turned his head and offered me a small smile. "I think I've mentioned I could never." I sat up and leaned on the headboard, just as he did.

"So, why did you ignore me?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do, at the time. And, well, I'm human. To be honest, I just didn't really give much thought on how to react at that time." He murmured. "Half the time I was in Wu after you left, I was furious, and losing my mind. You deliberately disobeyed me, after all we agreed on."

"I'm sorry. I really, really am. It's just that, well-"

"I know. Lady Sun Shang Xiang explained to me the moment I arrived. Seems you two have had a little spat, am I correct?" He chuckled as I nodded. "Yes, she told me how she forced you into coming. Quite hellbent on patching things up, if you ask me."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know. Anyway, after a couple of days of suppressed anger, I decided I'd come looking for you. I devised a little plan to come to Shu without anyone suspecting our ulterior motive for this union. So far, it's worked out quite well." He smiled, a little smug with himself.

"You are, after all, a mastermind." I laughed.

"When I came, though, I suppose my mood was quite tarnished by the hours of travel, alongside the fact that I still was quite infuriated by your leaving. But," he sighed, "it does not justify my behavior towards you."

"Actually, I think it sort of does." I said slowly. He shook his head and took my hands in his.

"No, it does not. Mi Xun, forgive me?"

"Only if you would forgive my errors as well."

He grinned, but did not need to reply any longer. He merely wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulled me closer, and pressed his lips to mine.


	6. Envy

The following morning found me in a considerably glowing mood as I drank a cup of tea with Xing Cai in the mess hall. We were having a conversation about different methods of training new recruits, when Sun Shang Xiang slid into the bench.

"Oh, Xing Cai, meet the Princess Sun Shang Xiang." I introduced. Xing Cai smiled and raised a hand in greeting. "Shang Xiang, this is Xing Cai, daughter of Zhang Fei."

"At last, Lady Sun, I have met the renown Princess of Wu." The young lady general of Shu said graciously. Sun Shang Xiang looked flattered.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Xing Cai." This was probably the most polite thing I've ever heard from Sun Shang Xiang's mouth. Xing Cai nodded, then took a bite of her breakfast. "Oh, hey, Mi Xun, I heard you and our darling tactician have made up."

"Mmhm." I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. "Who told you?"

"No one. I just heard." She replied innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a nosy eavesdropper."

"Oh, I didn't need to eavesdrop." She smirked. "I heard a few things that probably weren't a part of the conversation."

The tea suddenly turned scalding hot on my tongue. I choked and spat out the liquid from my mouth - it spattered across the table, stray droplets hitting Xing Cai's breastplate. She looked scandalized as Sun Shang Xiang dissolved into giggles.

"Lady Qiao, are you-?" Xing Cai started, grabbing me some napkins and patting my back as I hacked and coughed, trying to get rid of the tea in my lungs.

"Mi Xun, are you alright?" Lu Xun suddenly popped up beside me, a concerned look etched on his face. With my ability to speak temporarily hindered, I motioned darkly, accusingly to Sun Shang Xiang, who was wiping her tears of laughter shakily. "Lady Sun, what happened?"

I expected she'd be naive and say something like, "I don't know," but her teasing mood seemed to have been amplified tenfold.

"Woke up late, huh, Lu Xun? Busy last night?"

Realization dawned on his face, and, for the first time, I thought I saw him blush lightly. I would have recorded the cute moment, but I was only starting to catch my breath. He patted my back as my coughing ceased.

"Yes, lady Sun, I have, in fact, been busy. But, forgive me - not as much as you should be, am I correct?"

That seemed to shut her up. Her less giddy side began to surface.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered unhappily. "Don't you _dare_ bring up my marriage."

"Then I trust you will not mock mine."

Sometimes, it was just so great to have someone so smart on your side. Well, most of the time. I gulped in a lungful of oxygen, then cleared my throat.

"You're horrible." I croaked. Sun Shang Xiang stuck her tongue out at me. "And so very unladylike."

"Oh, low blow coming from you, Mi Xun!"

"Oh, well, _I_ don't listen in on other people's conversations-"

"_Hey_, that wasn't a _conversation_, excuse you! And it's not like you kept that down-"

"It's none of your _business_-"

"It's my business if I'm in the room next to yours!"

"Then _move out_!" I rolled my eyes. "You'll be doing it in no time - better get a head start!" She thrust her bottom lip out.

"You're _so_ mean!"

"The truth hurts, friend."

"You-" She began to growl, but Zhao Yun approached us and tapped her on the shoulder. This curbed her anger. "What do you want?"

"Lady Sun," He bowed. "The Lord Liu Bei requests your presence."

"Well, can it wait?" She said bossily. Lu Xun and I sighed exasperatedly at the Wu Princess' perpetual lack of proper social skills knowledge.

"It cannot, princess." I didn't know if Zhao Yun was just polite, or totally thick. Either way, he totally let it slide.

"_Fine_. Where do I go?' She grumbled.

"To his study, if you please, Princess." He moved out of the way as she hoisted herself up grumpily. She threw me a short glare.

"We'll talk later." She hissed.

"I'm so excited," I answered sarcastically, and she stomped off to her little meeting with her to-be husband. I turned to see Xing Cai still staring bewilderedly at the space in front of her, and Lu Xun shaking out his left sleeve, which had been creased as it collided with the surface of the table earlier. "Uh, sorry about that."

"Perhaps we should get a new chamber." He admitted, shaking his head.

"That would be best, I think." I agreed.

"Xing Cai seemed to snap herself out of her trace, then said, "Master Lu Xun, I hear you are not only skilled in strategy, but also in the art of battle. Perhaps you would like to train with us?"

It was such a blatant attempt to conclude the memory of the previous scene, and it showed on her face. Still, Lu Xun graciously accepted her offer. We walked to the training area, where, to my surprise, we spotted Jiang Wei having a silent hack-and-slash with this one really sad-looking training dummy. Lu Xun, I noticed, grimaced as he spotted that the training area was occupied by the one person he seemed to go out of his way to hate.

I decided to play oblivious, to see if he'd tell me the truth. "Something wrong?"

"No," He smiled, pulling out his sword. "Why?"

"You seem bothered." I murmured, taking his scabbard and placing it aside. He examined the reflection of the sunlight on his blade.

"I'm not bothered. Why would I be?"

"I know for a fact that you have an unpleasant history with Master Zhuge Liang's young and well-known apprentice."

"Jiang Wei is a youth of our age, yet not merely as sharp as some may say."

"Ah." I nodded. "So you _are_ bothered."

"It is nothing, I promise you." He shrugged, then grinned. "It is a strategist thing."

"You don't seem to have a problem with Master Zhuge Liang."

"I am humbled by his overwhelming intelligence - I am far below him." Then, in a quiet, confidential voice, he added, "However, Master Zhou Yu has always held a certain, er, _refined competition_, one might say, with Master Zhuge Liang."

"_Really_?" I had thought that Zhou Yu was too proper, and too absorbed with his own life to ever maintain a rivalry with anyone. Although we didn't have constant slumber parties in each other's chambers, I always knew that Zhou Yu was too gracious and too controlled to ever feel more than the slight annoyance, the occasional exasperation, the rare fury and the one-hit fear. _This_ was news to me - real news, because Lu Xun nodded to confirm he was not pulling my leg (though, when he ever would, is beyond me). "But why?"

"It's... A strategist thing." He smirked.

"Oh, okay, I get it, I get it. I'm not worthy, of course." I laughed.

"One of these days, I will tell you." He chuckled. "But, for now, it is a trade secret."

"Okay, so I'll read up on flood attacks tonight, and then you can tell me."

"We have a deal." He smoothed my hair down carefully, then planted a kiss atop my head. Xing Cai approached us then, followed by Jiang Wei, who was walking quite a distance away, as if trying to avoid contact with us - as if we people of Wu had something virally fatal.

"I trust there is no need for introductions." Xing Cai smiled at all of us. Jiang Wei hesitantly stepped forward, then bowed towards me. I turned a light pink.

"Lady Qiao." He murmured politely.

"Master Jiang Wei." I nodded, chancing a glance at Lu Xun, who seemed rather hellbent on looking calm and unaffected. Although my husband was contemptuous towards the protege of Shu's lack of intelligence, I had to disagree - quietly observant, he caught my passing look at Lu Xun.

"But," He added quickly, "Of course, in the presence of your companion, I am dreadfully mistaken - Lady Lu. How has your day been? I trust you have slumbered and eaten well?"

"You seem to be quite interested in the goings-on in my wife's everyday activities, Jiang Wei." Lu Xun cut in curtly. I noticed then that he did not make to attach any formal address to his rival's name, which was highly unlike him.

Jiang Wei looked unperturbed. "It is merely my duty to ensure the Lady Lu remains comfortable in her stay with us. If she has any issues-"

"Although I am touched by your remarkable concern," Lu Xun's expression connoted that he was the farthest thing from being '_touched by concern_', "I assure you that _I _am doing everything in my ability to constantly ensure that Mi Xun has no problems while she is here. Thank you, Jiang Wei, although, with all due respect, this is none of your business."

That was probably the rudest thing I'd ever heard him say totally deliberately. A cold smile graced his lips, which scared me a little bit.

Jiang Wei's face, however, remained eerily unreadable. "As you would, Lu Xun."

Xing Cai blinked at me, quite apologetic. I mirrored her expression. I squeezed Lu Xun's forearm, and his eyes snapped to me. "Will you spar, my Lord?"

He looked quite shocked at my words, but saw the meaningful look on my face. He nodded, then said, "I challenge you to a spar, if you would accept, Jiang Wei."

"Nothing would give me greater delight, Lu Xun." Jiang Wei agreed. "I will clear the area."

Jiang Wei walked away, and Xing Cai patted my shoulder before striding after her fellow general. I blinked at Lu Xun, who was sliding the palm of his hand along the flat of his blade.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, avoiding my eye.

"Well, don't you think that was quite - I dunno - rude of you to say?" I frowned. He laughed softly.

"Rude? If you saw a woman talking to me in such a questionable manner, would you not react in the same way?"

"Well, maybe."

"Jealousy is inherent of human nature." Carefully, he let his right hand go limp by his side - his sword made the sunlight dance in my eyes. "I am not spared. I think it's quite normal for me to feel such an emotion, if someone showed interest in the woman I love."

"Married. Don't forget - this woman has _married_ you. Commitment - it's key."

"When you remind me, it seems to make everything better." He smiled.

"Just don't lose your cool. It's not like you." I warned him. "You might lose this one."

He laughed. "Oh, Mi Xun - you know I always win."

* * *

It was a little cocky of him to say so, but I had to admit - he was kind of right. I didn't know if it was adrenaline luck, showing off or just fierce determination to win against Jiang Wei, but three out of four, he'd won. I didn't think Jiang Wei was even trying, but who am I to judge?

The sun was high up when Xing Cai stood and asked Lu Xun if he'd care to spar against her. Ever the courteous warrior, he accepted, and Jiang Wei took her place by me on the low metal benches. Heat was beating down on our heads as the two in the training circle bowed traditionally for the first round.

"I must admit that your lord is quite skilled." Jiang Wei wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "You are, indeed, lucky that you have been married to such a well-rounded young man."

"He has his little issues too." I smiled weakly.

"I find that jealousy is one more prominent than others."

"You have sharp hearing, Master Jiang Wei."

"It need not be heard, Lady Lu - one does not need to be a strategist's apprentice to deduce a man's emotions betrayed by his words and actions."

"You must excuse my lord, if he has offended you." I replied. "Such is only human of us all."

"I would not blame him, Lady Lu." He fell silent as Xing Cai swung her long fork only inches above Lu Xun's head.

My mind began to grow light, like I'd been pulled into a dream. I cupped my chin in my palm to keep it from lolling to the side. I felt suddenly cranky, like the sun was turning the blood running through my veins into lava, shooting up into my brain. I frowned, upset with my state.

"Is something wrong?" Jiang Wei asked.

"Not really."

"But you are pale."

"It is quite hot. It's probably just getting to me." I muttered. However, he looked quite concerned.

"Perhaps, some water?" He offered. "I will go and-"

"No, thank you. I'll go myself." I tried to smile, but it probably ended up as this really unattractive grimace. I stood up, wobbling as the sun blinded me. I began to resent daylight as I descended the stands.

I'm not sure if I missed a step, or just tripped, but in a split second, I found myself off my feet - in fact, I was crumpling to the ground. There was a clang of metal - but I didn't know if it came from the blades crossing, or from the stands, where someone was clamoring to me, running over the metal benches. I found it quite difficult to care.

And, just like that, in the middle of broad daylight, I blacked out.


	7. Secrets

It was really great, waking up to find I was back in my chamber, back flat on the soft bed.

Other than that, things felt really horrible, actually. My head was spinning and my stomach was kind of upset with me. The back of my throat was stinging, like I'd recently gulped down a bowl of acid. I tried to lift my heavy head up, but only managed to raise it about a fraction before letting it drop back down on my pillow. I groaned quite unhappily.

"Thank you, doctor. I will inform you as soon as possible." Lu Xun's voice floated in through the half-open doorway, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"I will await your reports, Master Lu Xun." The feeble footsteps of the doctor grew fainter and fainter, until they disappeared. The door swung open, with Lu Xun coming in a moment later. When he noticed I was awake, he rushed to my side, a concerned look etched on his face.

"Mi Xun, how are you feeling?" He asked worriedly. I was going to say something really spectacular, like, "Fine", but what came out of my mouth was something like, "Water". Hurriedly, he poured me a glass and passed it to me. As I took it, he placed his palm on mine, and squeezed my hand lightly.

"You blacked out."

"I know." I mumbled, then drank the deliciously cool liquid. "How long have I been out, exactly?"

"Only a day. Are you hungry?"

"Not really." I scrunched up my face, thinking hard about it. "Well, a little bit, yes."

"What would you like to eat?" He stood up, letting my hand go.

"Anything, I suppose. Wait," I called out as he began to make for the door. "Wait, why exactly _did_ I black out?"

"We're not very sure."

"_We_, meaning?"

"Meaning me and the resident doctor." He raised his eyebrows. "You don't honestly think that I'd just pass this off as nothing, do you?"

"I was just _hoping_ you would." I grumbled.

"He thinks it's probably just from overexposure to the heat." He shook his head. "So you should probably stay away from the training area for a while."

"My body is such a pansy." I whined. He laughed, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'll be right back." He promised, then left the room.

I yawned, and curled myself up into the skeets, wrapping myself like a dumpling. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Of course, it never did.

"Thank the Heavens, you're awake!" Sun Shang Xiang burst into the room loudly. I groaned agonizedly as an expression of welcome. "When I heard what happened - well, I thought you'd just keeled over and died, or something!"

"Well, wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Of course, after the doctor talked to Lu Xun, he told me. I was so relieved. But - kind of shocked too." She sat down on my bed, crossing her legs. I hauled my upper torso up into sitting position.

"Hold up - Lu Xun told you?"

"I don't need to eavesdrop on anything! Plus, I'm your friend." She pouted. "I have every right to care."

"I'm extremely touched." I sighed.

"So was it scary, finding out?" She asked. "How did you react?"

"I doubt there's anything so extraordinarily mortifying about a heatstroke that I would have to _react_."

"Huh? The doctor didn't say you fainted from heatstroke." She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"What?" I frowned, confused. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Well, the doctor said that you were a little overexposed to the heat, and you should probably stay away from the sun for a while."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"But then the doctor said that isn't _just_ what you fainted of, because Lu Xun said that the doctor said there might be a p-"

Sun Shang Xiang stopped as the door opened again, Lu Xun walking in bearing a small tray in one hand. He eyed Sun Shang Xiang and her half-opened mouth, which shut as she seemed to get the message.

"I'm glad you feel better." She backed out of the room, mouthing, "_talk to you later_" as Lu Xun turned his back on her. She gave me a thumbs up before shutting the door. Lu Xun placed the tray gently on my lap, then pulled up a chair and sat by my side.

"You know, if this is the kind of service I get when I'm sick, I should really faint off more often." I joked.

"Anything for you, Mi Xun." He laughed.

I began to drink my soup, making sure I looked nonchalant still. "Anything, huh?"

"Of course."

"So if I asked you something, you'd tell me, right?"

"Without a doubt."

"Truthfully?"

"I swear on my life." He blinked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you, say, forgetting to tell me something?" I asked casually, like I'd just inquired about the time. His face remained calm and quite normal.

"No. Should I be?"

I put my spoon down on my tray with such force that his eyes widened. "Why are you _lying _to me?"

"What? Mi Xun, I'm not _lying_ to you!"

"But Sun Shang Xiang said you told her something else-"

"First off, you asked if I was _forgetting_ to tell you something. I'm not. I know what I'm not telling you, and I'm purposefully keeping it a secret. Secondly," He raised a hand as my mouth opened to protest vehemently, "What the lady Sun may have failed to mention was that what I am keeping from you is a _speculation_. There is no evidence that proves such an assumption. Yet."

"At least tell me what the _speculation_ is."

"I don't see why I have to. If it's just a speculation, should it be proven otherwise, then it would be utterly pointless."

"It's my sickness! I have the right to know! Oh my God, I'm dying, aren't I?" I took a wild guess. He shot me a very sour look.

"Don't say such idiotic things."

"Then what is it?" I asked, exasperated, and quite possibly at the brink of my frustration.

"I would not want to distress you at such a fragile state."

_Fragile_ sort of did it for me. I put the tray aside and threw off the blanket. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and pulled myself up.

"Mi Xun, what are you doing?" He demanded in a dangerous, warning tone.

"I am _not fragile_!" I yelled a bit over-hysterically. "And if you won't tell me, fine! I'll ask Sun Shang Xiang!"

"Mi Xun!" He called tiredly, as I bolted out the door. I stormed my way down the hall, my eyes fixed angrily ahead.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me. Overwhelmed by the dizziness, I tottered back, a hand on my forehead. My knees buckled, and I fell quite ungracefully.

A pair of hands steadied me, and my back hit their lean form quite heavily as a form of thanks. I looked up, expecting to see Lu Xun looking quite reproachful. It wasn't.

"Lady Qiao, are you alright?"

I pulled myself upright, humiliated. "Master Jiang Wei, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happened, I think I just woke up too soon or something-"

"There is no need for excuses, Lady Qiao." He smiled. "Where is your lord? Should he not be with you at your time of need."

"Actually, I'm right here." Lu Xun approached us, curtly addressing Jiang Wei's question. "Unfortunately for you."

"I was only here to aid the Lady Qiao in her fall." Jiang Wei replied politely. "As I will be, if ever she needs me."

"I am perfectly capable of assisting my own wife. I had hoped I had made myself quite clear on the matter earlier, but I see you haven't quite caught on."

"Then it would not please you if I should ask why I had to catch her?" Jiang Wei asked. Lu Xun's expression turned close to livid.

"No, it would not." He seethed. "Rest assured, you will not find yourself troubled by such matters again."

"It is no trouble to assist the Lady Qiao."

"Goodnight, Jiang Wei." Lu Xun snapped, quite beside himself. Jiang Wei took this as his cue to leave, and walked away towards Zhuge Liang's study. Turning to me, his face became considerably softer. "Are you cold?"

"No, no." I gasped, a the world continued to reel relentlessly around me.

"How do you feel?" He asked worriedly, leading me back to the room.

"Dizzy." I admitted. I thought maybe he'd say something else, but his mouth formed into a thin line, and he fell silent.

When we arrived back to the chambers, I broke away from his hold, expecting myself to just flop down onto the bed. However, my feet seemed to have a different idea, and they led me to the bathroom. An invisible force had begun tugging down on my stomach, and I bent over the sink just in time to throw up.

Lu Xun appeared at my side in an instant, a hand on my arm and a worried expression on his face, as I spent the next few short minutes in a blurry place.

I resurfaced, my face appearing gaunt and drained on the glass. I brushed my teeth, and Lu Xun continued to watch quietly. He tucked my hair back as I righted myself.

"Lu Xun." I murmured, closing my eyes. "Does this speculation have anything to do with what just happened?"

"There is a large, large possibility, yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"In time. But I must first make certain-"

I groaned, sinking to the floor. He sat beside me, frowning. "Just tell me, please."

"I don't know if I can." He sighed. I thrust my bottom lip out weakly.

"Come on, please?"

He stared at my face, anguished, then wrapped his arms around me. His left hand rested lightly on my stomach, and he leaned his forehead against my temple.

And then, he whispered the secret into my ear.

* * *

"So it's true? Like, you guys are a hundred percent, absolutely sure?"

"Doctor's words." I sighed. Sun Shang Xiang bounced in her seat.

"Oh my God. Wow. This is unbelievable. A couple of months ago you were newly married into Wu - now you're going to be a mom. A _mom_."

"Shut _up_!" I hissed. She tried to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"I'm bursting!" she squealed happily.

"I know! So is your mouth!" I rolled my eyes. "A little louder, and all of China will know!"

"All of China will know what, Lady Lu?"

Sun Shang Xiang and I swiveled around to see Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun walking by, the latter addressing me after having heard what I'd just said.

"It wasn't me." Sun Shang Xiang started defensively. I glared at her.

"Is something wrong?" Zhao Yun wondered. I kept my mouth sealed.

"Oh, Mi Xun, just tell them!" Sun Shang Xiang didn't bother waiting for my consent, and, instead, blurted out, "She's pregnant!"

"Oh, you've done it!" I snapped, as Zhao Yun's jaw fell slightly.

"Oh, what a joyous day, Lady Lu! Congratulations!" He took my hand and nearly shook my arm out of its socket. I smiled weakly as I took it back, rubbing my wrist.

Jiang Wei stepped forward and grasped my hand as well. "I offer you my congratulations, Lady Lu. Your lord must be overjoyed.

"That, he is." I was starting to notice that he had this habit of bringing up his rival whenever I was around. It began to bug me, kind of. "Thank you, General Zhao Yun, Master Jiang Wei."

"I believe a celebration is in order, is it not?" Zhao Yun smiled.

"No, no, my Lord." I grinned, despite myself. "I would not want to ruin another celebration set for tomorrow."

"I- oh, yes! How foolish of me to have forgotten!" Zhao Yun smacked his forehead. "The preparations are complete, then?"

"Very." I agreed. "Only one thing remains to be prepared."

"What is that, my Lady? Perhaps I could help?"

"I do not think so, General. For you see, what we speak of is the Lady Sun Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang, who'd only been half listening, snapped her head towards us. "Huh? I heard my name."

"We were just talking about tomorrow." I explained.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" She wondered. Zhao Yun looked appalled.

"I see what you mean, my Lady."

"What? What's going on? What are you raving on about?" She demanded.

"Have you forgotten, then?" I smirked. "Tomorrow is your wedding day."


	8. Starting Fresh

The following day posed a slight problem for all of Shu Han, and for all those who travelled from the South to witness the remarriage of Liu Bei. Although the groom was more than prepared, although the venue was sparkling, and although all the guests were amazingly punctual, there was still something wrong. Oh, yeah.

The bride was missing.

Unaware of the situation, the men present were greeting each other loudly, shaking each other's hands and clapping each other's backs. However, behind all of that, the women in the palace were running amok. Sun Shang Xiang was nowhere to be found, and we were going crazy.

"Lady Lu, we cannot find Lady Sun!" A chambermaid cried frantically. "She has completely disappeared!"

"Don't worry, I'll find her-"

"Lady Lu, the celebration is about to start!" Another one approached me, looking as though she had half a mind to just keel over and have a heart attack.

"Just - oh, just tell Lord Liu Bei - oh, just _wait_!" I stormed off down the palace halls, pushing aside some people in my way. One of them happened to be Lu Xun.

"Mi Xun, hold on, hold on!" He caught my wrist and I turned, half-mad. "Hold still for a moment. What's going on?"

"Can't talk." I gasped for breath, trying to wriggle my hand out of his strong grip. "Sun Shang Xiang's missing-"

"Missing?" His brow furrowed. "How?"

_Well, how _**_else_ **_could she go missing_? "I don't know, she's just gone - probably hiding-"

"Come." He slackened his grasp, and together we slipped out of the large crowd, and hurried down the hall. We checked her chambers, the bathroom, the sparring area, our room (though why we did this one was beyond my knowledge), the mess hall and the study, but there was absolutely no sign of her.

"Well, she couldn't have just run off." Lu Xun muttered thoughtfully. I stood, silently, frowning. My mind zoomed around the memory of the entire palace, which we seemed to have scoured thoroughly. Suddenly, something snapped in my head, and my face lit up.

"Wait! There's one place we haven't checked yet."

I tugged on his sleeve and led him hurriedly to the eastern wing. We stopped at the entrance of the garden, and taking deep breaths, ventured into the tiny grotto.

"Shang Xiang?" I called out, my eyes darting around the tunnel. Strangely, I could hear soft laughter, echoing through the silence. Lu Xun suddenly tapped my shoulder, and I turned as he pointed towards a figure crouched low under the shade of hanging vines. I approached her cautiously, and touched a heavily shaking shoulder. Sun Shang Xiang lifted her head.

It was then I realized, she was the farthest thing from amused - she was _crying_. Large, fat tears rolled down her pale face, and her eyes were red and quite swollen.

"Shang Xiang - oh no, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't do this - I can't..." She hiccuped, taking heavy, labored breaths.

"Can't do what?"

"_I can't marry Liu Bei!" _She wailed, burying her face in her knees. Her body was racked with the power of her sobs. I turned to Lu Xun and gave him a meaningful look - he nodded then softly exited the grotto.

"Shang Xiang, come on. Talk to me - look at me." Her eyes peeked out from their hiding place.

"I don't w-want to d-do this... I c-can't."

"Shang Xiang, I thought we settled this." I sighed. "It's difficult, I get it, and I know you must feel horrible, but you're doing this for Wu. Remember?"

"But my life is going to be _ruined_!" She choked out.

"No, no, it won't. Listen, I know, it must suck right now, but trust me, in the long run, you'll be doing the heroic thing, and then-"

"It doesn't feel very glorious, Mi Xun." She spat.

"It will, I promise."

"No, you just don't get it!" She cried. "You've never had to put aside what mattered to you, just for your kingdom!"

"Actually," I replied quietly. "I think I have."

Her eyes met mine, and they looked sadly at what could have been my soul in my expression. "Please don't make me do this."

"I have no say in the matter."

"Talk to Lu Xun."

"I can't." I sighed. "You know that."

For a moment I thought she was going to scream at me again. But she just stood up resolutely, wiping the tears from her cheeks and brushing the grass off her clothes. "At the end of the day, no matter what you went through, you still got what you wanted - you married Lu Xun, and now you're going to have his baby. Me? I have _nothing_."

She pursed her lips and began to storm out. I followed her. "Shang Xiang - please, don't be angry with me. I don't want this to happen to you as well, but you know I can't do anything -"

"I'm not mad at you. No. Not at you." She muttered, her gaze falling on Lu Xun, who was waiting at the entrance. I frowned, holding onto her arm firmly.

"Please, just stop blaming him already. It isn't his fault." I hissed.

"Then quit _defending_ him." She yanked her arm back. "It isn't your fight."

She stepped out into the hall, clearing her throat and throwing her hair back. Although it was evident that she'd only recently wept, her posture was so cold and imperious that no one dared to paste a questioning expression on their face. The handmaids had been summoned, but their eyes remained fixed on the ground, quite frightened.

"I am ready to be dressed." She announced, her voice steady. She stared at me as I took my place beside Lu Xun. "And could someone cover this ugly red stuff on my face with something?"

* * *

When Sun Shang Xiang entered, all the guests caught their breaths. Even I felt my jaw fall, and my eyes widen. There was no trace of anger or malcontent on her face, which had been seemingly erased of all the swelling and tears, and, instead, replaced with a light, rosy blush, and full, pink lips. She was clad in an emerald green robe that danced around her feet as she walked closer and closer to Liu Bei, who also seemed rather shocked by this miraculous transformation.

"The Lady Sun looks very beautiful." Zhao Yun had leaned over from behind me to whisper in my ear, as she walked past us (I'd jumped and narrowly missed whacking him across the face from my surprise).

When she'd said her vows, she'd actually smiled. I'm not entirely sure if she was faking it, but everyone was so convinced that I'd decided to keep my mouth shut. Whatever may have possessed her to become angel, I wasn't particularly unhappy with it.

The reception that came after was rather quiet, and Lu Xun and I were seated with Zhuge Liang, his scholarly wife Yue Ying, and, unfortunately, Jiang Wei. Rather intimidated by the fact that I was surrounded by a bunch of overly smart people, I grew relieved when Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, making their table rounds as a couple, reached us. We all stood up in greeting.

"If I may be the first, Lord Liu Bei - I offer you and your new wife my congratulations, at this wonderful union that brings our two kingdoms together." Lu Xun said silkily. Liu Bei offered him a wide smile.

"I thank you, Master Lu Xun. Such is an honor. I look forward to the prosperity of our alliance." They bowed to each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zhuge Liang's chest rise - he was taking a deep breath, fanning his face lightly. When I looked at him, however, his expression was blank. I frowned.

Lu Xun turned to me expectantly - I realized I had to say something like, "_Congratulations!_".

"Oh, uh." I reddened and inclined my head. "Congratulations, Lord Liu Bei, Lady Sun Shang Xiang. I wish that your marriage be one of happiness."

"Thank you," Liu Bei smiled warmly at me.

Sun Shang Xiang stepped forward. "I think a trip to the powder room is in order for me. If I may be excused, my Lord?"

"By all means." Liu Bei looked rather at ease with talking to her - though, as for her struggle, I was baffled by its presence - or lack of, to be precise.

"I would very much like it if a dear friend of mine accompany me." She then stared pointedly at my face. "Lady Lu, if you would be so kind?"

I could see I had no choice. "Of course." I slipped out of my place and followed Sun Shang Xiang out of the banquet hall and into the ladies' powder room.

"What's up?" I asked as the door swung close. She crossed the floor to the mirror. "Sun Shang Xiang, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Of course not!" She examined her reflection critically, not meeting my eye. I leaned against the counter, watching her.

"So, why'd you call me out?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, in private," She shrugged. "How much I hope our friendship won't change, even if things won't ever be the same anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I blinked. "Nothing's changed."

"On the contrary, I think many things have." She turned to me, her face unreadable.

It took me a minute of silence to see what she implied. "I - you think _I've_ changed?"

"Mi Xun, the reason why we became friends was because we believed in the same things - like fighting for what believe is right. We used to be that team - the one that wouldn't take anything from anyone, remember?"

"Yeah, and that's how we still are -"

"No, it's not." She sighed. "Looking at you now - you're just so different. You just do what you have to do, like be a good wife and follow whatever Lu Xun says, and then you feel fulfilled. If you were how you are now, I don't think you would have been able to do all those things you did in the past year."

I thought about everything that had happened - snuck out, faked a defection, fought in war, resigned from my post, faced council; just to name a few.

"I'm still the same person."

"Not really. You, getting married to Lu Xun, giving up your training, your fighting, taking those God-awful lessons and, now, pregnant? You might still be a Mi Xun, but you're not _the_ Mi Xun. Not anymore." She blew her stray bangs away from her face. I remained rooted on the spot, my gaze following her as she left the room, saying, "I'll see you later."

I looked at the mirror she was in front of only a minute ago. Yeah, okay, I was paler, plus my stomach was a little bumpier (not entirely my fault). I didn't talk as much as I used to, I wasn't exactly the not-let-anything-slide girl anymore, but I wasn't _that_ much different.

Was I?

I made my way back to the banquet hall, where everyone was already eating. Sun Shang Xiang was back at the high table, beside Liu Bei, looking as if nothing happened. Silently, I slipped back into my seat.

"Anything I can pass you?" Lu Xun asked. I shook my head.

"Not hungry."

"What happened?" He put his chopsticks down and turned to me, looking worried.

"Nothing, it's just -" I frowned at my upturned yet empty plate. "Do you think I've... I don't know. Changed?"

He tilted his head to the side, questioning. "What brought this on, Mi Xun?"

"Just answer the question for me, please."

"Well, of course." He mused, then saw my face fall. "In the best way possible."

"Do you think I've grown weaker?"

"Honestly? I don't think that can ever happen to you."

"But it's true." I sighed in defeat. "I'm different. In the bad sense."

"The only thing bad is that we're talking about how '_badly_' you've changed, which is a huge lie, Mi Xun." Lu Xun took my hand. I could not find anything to say. "Okay?"

"Okay." I replied quietly.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I smiled slightly, feeling marginally better. Lu Xun began to pile food onto my plate. "Now, come - eat. It's good for both of you."


	9. Departure

Waking up to a bright morning a few days later, the first thing that ran through my mind was that it was a perfectly normal day, and that I would roll out of bed, make my way to the bathroom and succumb to pregnancy's wonders. It turned out that, on this particular 6 AM, morning sickness would have to wait, due to the fact that the room was clean.

No, I don't mean '_clean_', like immaculately polished by the chambermaids, dustless and reflection-bearing tables, scrubbed and wiped ten or more times, etcetera. All my stuff were somehow missing - my clothes, my soap, my towels - everything. Even Lu Xun's books and letters had somehow vanished. I whirled around, rather confused. The first thing that came into my head was that we'd been robbed, but then I quickly scratched that out after considering that this particular thief would be pretty stupid if he hadn't gone for the royal leader of Shu.

Lu Xun came out of the bathroom as I twirled around in my bafflement. Quite at a loss, I took this as an opportunity to ask him. "Lu Xun?"

"Oh, Mi Xun - good. You're awake." He smiled.

"Yeah - hey, where are my things?"

"Folded and packed, of course." He replied rather simply. "I took the liberty of doing so this morning, while you were still asleep."

"O... kay." I blinked. "Am I allowed to ask why?"

"Yes, you are." He chuckled. "But I'd thought that it would have been quite obvious at this point. We're leaving."

I gaped shamelessly. "Leaving? Like going back to Wu? _That_ kind of leaving?"

"Unless you have another definition, yes. That kind of leaving." His brow furrowed. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but... What about Sun Shang Xiang?" I wondered. "She asked me to stay -"

"Until her task of marrying Liu Bei was complete." He finished for me. "Which, as you are well aware, it is."

I blinked again, and then began to deduce things from the look on his face. "This... isn't about the people you don't like, is it?"

"I have done what I claimed I had come to Xia Pi to do." He answered evasively. "Any longer and it will arouse suspicion."

"Oh." Was all I could bring myself to say.

"Is something wrong?" He frowned. "I'm not really forcing you, I just failed to consider you might want - I only assumed that you would want to come back to Wu with me."

"Well, yes-"

"If you'd like to stay, of course, Mi Xun, it's no problem." He added quickly, looking apologetic. "I was only thinking you'd want the baby-"

"Home?" I finished for him now, grinning. "Relax, Lu Xun. Of course I want to go home."

"Oh, good." He smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

"Of course." The familiar feeling at the pit of my stomach arrived on cue, and I inched towards the bathroom. He followed me with his gaze amusedly. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

* * *

"You're leaving? So soon?" Xing Cai frowned, looking genuinely saddened. I nodded slowly, swallowing my rice with some regret.

"I think it's time I brought the baby home. Most of my clothes don't really fit - I wasn't really expecting this to happen." I concluded uncomfortably. She nodded in understanding.

"I see. I hope that you have a safe journey then, Lady Qiao." She took my hand and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, General Xing Cai."

At that moment, the other three regulars at the table placed their trays down and sat by us. Jiang Wei did not even touch his food before turning to me, saying, "I overheard Lu Xun conversing with Master Zhuge Liang. Is it true, then, Lady Qiao, that you will be leaving us today?"

"It is." I nodded, pushing away my empty breakfast bowl.

"Is Xia Pi not to your liking, Lady Qiao?" Guan Ping asked.

"It is very beautiful, General Guan Ping, and my stay in Shu has been wonderful. But, like all soldiers brought to the battlefiled, I, too, long to return home where I belong."

"Your presence will be missed greatly, Lady Qiao!" Zhao Yun said in an overdramatic, booming voice. I grinned.

"As I will miss all of you. Thank you, for being my companions during my visit."

"The pleasure was all ours, Lady Qiao." Guan Ping answered courteously. I smiled and pushed myself away from the table, standing up.

"I think it is time for me to be looking for my lord. We will be departing soon." I announced. They all stood, and each gave me a large embrace, Zhao Yun offering me this extra-strong bone-crush of a bear hug.

"I shall accompany you, Lady Qiao. I am certain your lord is still speaking with the Prime Minister." Jiang Wei informed me.

"Thank you." Waving goodbye to the others, I followed him down the familiar halls leading to the study.

"I sincerely hope you have enjoyed your time here at Shu." Jiang Wei said, staring pointedly ahead. I nodded as a response.

"Of course, Master Jiang Wei."

"You will truly be missed, Lady Qiao."

"I- thank you." I answered, rather confused by his regretful tone. We walked in some silence, the only sound being the awkward clearing of throats between us. Upon reaching the door, I raised a fist to knock gently on the high, polished wood, but Jiang Wei stopped me.

"Lady Qiao, if I may say." He began quite sadly. "Your presence has made the time bearable for me. I hope that we may meet again someday - and not on opposing sides."

"As do I." I replied, trying to hide the curiosity and bemusement in my face. He held out his hand as if to shake mind, so I extended my arm, pressing my palm into his grasp. But instead of waggling it up and down for a few moments like I'd clearly expected him to, he slowly began to raise my hand up, closer to his lips. Realizing how this was bad on so many different levels, I panicked and yanked my arm away, clutching my hand like it was about to pop off. His expression hardened by a fraction.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable... with this."

"I understand."

"Would you mind - could you call my husband for me?"

"Of course." Stiffly, he left my side and entered the study. I saw Zhuge Liang and Lu Xun look up simultaneously.

"Jiang Wei, you are a little early for your lesson." Zhuge Liang said calmly.

"Forgive me, Prime Minister - Lu Xun, your wife awaits you." He announced coldly.

"Of course. I do believe it is time for me to depart." Lu Xun ignored any form of hostility he may or may not have picked up from the former. "Thank you, Master Zhuge Liang."

"May your travels be safe, Lu Xun." The older strategist nodded. They both bowed to each other, and Lu Xun quietly exited the study, closing the door.

"You're rather excited to be going." He said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have liked to take some time saying your fond farewells."

"Well, I _did_, but then your _best friend_ lost it on me, and I freaked!" I snapped, very flustered. He blinked.

"Lost it on you?" He asked skeptically.

"He - never mind, let's just go." I frowned, seeing it was pointless to explain.

"_Oh_. I see that you've found out?" To my utter surprise, he laughed. "Yes, it's true. There might be the slightest chance of an infatuation. But nothing more, I assure you."

"Are we even talking about the same person?" I demanded.

"I should think we are talking about Master Zhuge Liang's apprentice, Jiang Wei? Correct me, if I am wrong."

"No, no, you're right. But why aren't you freaking out with me?"

"Because I took your advice in constantly reminding myself that you are _my_ wife. And that's enough, is it not?" he smiled. "Besides, we're leaving today, so I needn't worry anymore on the matter."

"Okay." I conceded, trying to suppress my lack of comfortability with the present situation. "You're the boss."

"We should be going." He informed me. "One last stop?"

"Where?"

"It is courteous to thank the lord of the palace for his time."

"Great." I grumbled, thinking about the fact that I hadn't seen Sun Shang Xiang since the bathroom incident. And I wasn't exactly pining for another encounter that would lead to some awkward/ice cold silence between both parties.

"It will be short and painless, I promise." He laughed. This comment hardly helped.

"That's what you said the night after we got married." I muttered.

"I'll admit I was wrong about that time." he shook his head. "But trust me on this one, okay?"

"It's not as if I really have a choice, so, okay. I'll follow whatever you decide."

"Wow, you're really getting into this whole marriage thing, aren't you?"

"Just go." I shooed him away, and he lead us towards the king's chambers, with me following sulkily behind. He raised a hand to knock rather inaudibly - not _too_ softly, though, it seemed, for a new chambermaid (not the grumpy old hag I used to be greeted by) opened the door and ushered us in. In a soft, timid voice, she said, "I will inform Lord Liu Bei that you are here, Lord...?"

"Lu Xun. Thank you." Lu Xun said kindly. She crept off into the study with soft footsteps, and I sort of felt bad about how such a nice girl could be stuck in such a miserable post (trust me, I'd know). "Rather quiet, isn't she?"

"Well, you wouldn't have a lot to say either if you've been fixing sheets and pouring tea and cleaning various kinds of messes, would you? It isn't exactly the breeziest job either."

Lu Xun raised a perfect eyebrow. "You're rather touchy on the subject."

"Yeah, you'd be defensive too if you did all those things."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But don't tell me you didn't like me bossing you around." He teased. I pulled a face, to show I wasn't quite pleased with his input.

"Lord Liu Bei and the Lady Sun will be with you shortly." The chambermaid returned, startling us both. Unable to say anything, we nodded, and she darted off into her separate quarters.

"I wonder why they still call her Lady Sun." I murmured thoughtfully.

"Probably because she threatened them to." Lu Xun answered darkly. I rolled my eyes.

Liu Bei emerged from his study, followed by a very simple looking Sun Shang Xiang - I was surprised to see she wasn't dolled up for anything, but maybe Liu Bei was too lenient and let her have the liberty of dressing like a tomboy still. Her normal pants and shirt were still on, though they were, of course, discolored to match her new allegiance's banner. I didn't know where she got them, but I didn't dare ask either.

"Master Lu Xun, how may I help you?" Liu Bei started.

"Lord Liu Bei, I thank you for your time and hospitality during my and my wife's visit here at Xia Pi. But for now, we must be departing - I have duties to fulfill, for Lord Sun Quan expects me to return to Jiang Dong after seeing off the Lady Sun."

"So soon?" Liu Bei seemed rather put down, but I guess he couldn't really do anything about it either. "Well, Master Lu Xun, I thank you, and I hope that you had a pleasant stay here at Shu."

"Without a doubt, Lord Liu Bei."

"May your travels back to Wu be safe."

"Thank you, my Lord." Lu Xun turned to me and nodded, and I bowed towards the couple.

"I thank you, Lord Liu Bei, for sheltering me on such short notice. Your hospitality and graciousness is not one I will forget."

"The pleasure was all mine, Lady Lu." He smiled. "Thank you for coming to stay."

"Yes, thank you, Mi Xun." Sun Shang Xiang suddenly blurted, and we all turned towards her, rather shocked. "I hope you have a fun time back home. Do send everyone my love."

I noticed she didn't say it scathingly - just a little bitterly, with a hint of regret. I nodded.

"Even Zhou Yu. Okay?"

Now she was just doing that to annoy me. "Yes. I will."

"Lu Xun, make sure she does it. I want _everyone_ to know how much I miss them. And by everyone, I mean_ every single one_."

"Your word is law, Lady Sun." Lu Xun said amusedly.

"Okay, come give me a hug." Surprisingly, she reeled me in and squeezed my sides rather tightly. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before she let me go. "Stay safe, and be good to each other, okay?"

"I should probably be saying that." I mumbled into her ear before she let me go. She grinned roguishly. We exchanged last minute courtesies with bows, and then exited the room. As if on cue, Lu Xun and I turned to each other with very baffled expressions.

"Okay, was that just my imagination, or was she totally not pissed at me?" I asked quickly.

"No, it most certainly wasn't just you. I noticed something rather odd about her too. Like she was... I don't know. Happy?" The word seemed to roll off his tongue like he'd been chewing wet paint. It was strange to think of her as happy, when, only a few days ago, she'd been trying to claw out of her so-called "living hell".

"It was weird." I agreed. "Do you really think that she was serious about the whole greeting everyone thing?"

"Most probably. Why?"

"I don't want an excuse to talk to Zhou Yu." I whined. He sighed and led me forward, towards the gates. "Look, I know you like him and all, but-"

"I don't _like_ him." He rolled his eyes like it was absurd. "I _respect _Master Zhou Yu. He's taught me many things, and I look up to him."

"Of course you do." I grumbled. "You _like_ him. That's basically the same thing."

"Besides," He ignored my last jibe, "Shouldn't you be getting along? Aren't you related, in a sense? In-laws, and all that?" He opened the carriage door and helped me in. I rearranged my annoying skirts before speaking again.

"Just because we're _related in a sense_ doesn't mean we can braid each other's hair and share our secrets." I pointed out as he climbed in and shut the door. We began the bumpy, dusty road back to Jiang Dong.

"I never asked you to braid Master Zhou Yu's hair." He stared at me funny, probably because it was just so weird to imagine Zhou Yu's perfect brown locks twisted up into a flowery braid. Which, okay, it was, I'll admit; I probably shouldn't have made that comment. "I'm just saying you, Mi Xun, should try and accept Master Zhou Yu for who he is, just as he has learned to accept you for who you happen to be."

"That's stupid. He hates me."

"No, Mi Xun, that would be rather immature." He said exasperatedly.

"I suppose." I turned my attention to the scenery flitting by my open window. "But if you ask me, I still find him scary."

"Just try to work it out." He leaned back, closing his eyes. "Do it for me."

I turned to him, so very prepared to fall asleep. A small smile still played on his face - perhaps from the scarring yet admittedly hilarious image of Zhou Yu with a flower tucked behind his ear. Quickly, I adjusted myself and leaned my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I yawned, breathing in his scent.

"Okay. I'll do it - for you."


	10. Home Sweet Home

"Mi Xun?" Someone was shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I groaned in reply. "Mi Xun, my love, you must wake. We've arrived in Jiang Dong."

"Five minutes."

"I'm afraid not."

I didn't bother pleading for another extension - I simply buried my head into his shoulder, and almost instantly began to drift off into mid-sleep. From a seemingly great distance, I heard him breath out a soft sigh.

Immediately, I felt my body going topsy-turvy. It was like I was being flung into the air, though, of course, I knew better. My head rolled to the side rather gracelessly, and I cracked an eye open to see the sky rolling above me. I could feel the heavy _bump bump_ of the road as it ran up my spine.

"What in Heaven's name are you doing?" I cried, panicked.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you." Lu Xun answered simply. Of course - it wasn't the carriage moving on the rock-filled path, it was my husband trying to heroically lug my dead-weight body into the palace. I tried to scramble out of his arms, but was too afraid when I saw how far the ground was from my back, and decided to just cling onto his neck.

"A couple of minutes and I would have been up." I hissed.

"I doubt it - you've been saying _five minutes_ for the past half hour." He said amusedly. "I thought maybe it would be easier to just bring you to a place actually _designated_ for sleep."

"Well, I'm quite awake, you can put me down now."

"I'm still thinking about it." He joked, but set me down onto the glorious ground, where I righted myself with some effort.

"Thanks, though." I said sheepishly. He smiled winningly, unaffected by such tedious work.

"You're welcome." He led me through the halls of the palace, which seemed rather strange to me, the area feeling like it was new all over again. We passed by the much larger training area, the much larger mess hall, and the incomparably grandiose banquet hall, the doors of which were flung open to reveal its being hastily prepared for an occasion.

"What's happening?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, Mi Xun, you're turning out to be a particularly disgraceful aunt." He chastised with the slightest hint of a tease in his voice. I, however, found this rather unamusing, and scowled.

"Don't," I grumbled, "Use that awful word around me."

"Sorry. I was just going to say it's Zhou Ying's birthday tomorrow." He added helpfully.

"_Tomorrow_? **_Really_**?" I gaped. "Oh no - you were right! What am I going to get her?"

"Mi Xun, she's two years old. I highly doubt she's going to care if you missed one present. She's probably not even going to notice."

"Oh, but _I'll_ notice, and - oh, what an awful way to start that stupid promise!"

"What stupid promise?" He inquired, confused.

"The one you put me up to!" When the bafflement in his face still shone brightly, I said, "You know, the one with Zhou Yu and getting along and being relatives and braiding his hair-"

"I remember, I remember." He chuckled. "Master Zhou Yu will not mind. He isn't that kind of person - as long as you're there to celebrate, I'm sure your presence is gift enough."

"But I'm her _aunt_."

"And I'm her uncle." He replied exasperatedly. "What's your point?"

"Did you remember to get her something?"

"Yes, I got her a jade flower comb. But," He continued hastily, as I drew in a sharp breath and a look of horror etched itself into my features, "We can say it came from both of us."

"_Lu Xun_!" I exclaimed, distraught. "You didn't tell me!"

"Well - it never really came across as - it doesn't matter, Mi Xun!" He took my shoulders and tried to stare me out. "Could you relax?"

I blinked at him, my breathing heavy - then I almost heard something snap in my head, and I shook my anxiety away. "Oh, gods, you're right. I'm going crazy."

"I doubt it. But you need to just... rest. And clear your evidently befuddled mind."

"I think I'll go do that." I agreed.

"Do you mind if I pay a visit to Lord Sun Quan?" He wondered, then looked worriedly at me. "Of course, if you'd rather I stay with you, really, it's no problem-"

"Quit worrying about me." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm just walking, not riding on the wheel of a chariot here."

"I'll be quick." He kissed my cheek, then strode purposefully towards the other end of the hall, to Sun Quan's study. I trudged down the corridor, rather tired by both the journey and the start of the feeling of weight around my middle area. It was like carrying a sand-filled balloon. In order to keep myself motivated, I thought about how lovely the bed would feel as opposed to the lumpy cushion my behind had been on the past how-many hours. This, however, did not work as planned - instead, I felt myself growing crankier by the second, estimating the rather lengthy distance between my current position and my room.

When I reached our wing, I was relieved to see that there was only a short way to go until I reached the confines of my chambers. However, there was one room of which the door was slightly ajar. Creeping closer, I heard the distinct sound of girlish laughter, and remembered immediately that this was Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu's quarters. I chanced a peek inside - sitting on the edge of the bed was the young yet beautiful mother, Xiao Qiao, with Zhou Ying on her lap. Across her, perched on the wooden chair by the desk, was my other equally striking cousin, Da Qiao. They were both staring at my little niece with heartbreaking adoration. I raised a fist, and knocked lightly on the door.

Immediately, they both looked up - and their faces lit with joy as they stood up (Xiao Qiao expertly cradling her young daughter in her arms) and made their way towards me.

"Mi Xun! Oh, how wonderful - oh, my goodness!" Da Qiao exclaimed, her eyes landing on my noticeably enlarged stomach.

"Da Qiao! This... isn't the food, I swear." I added, as she flung her arms around me in a quick embrace.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back! We were all worried sick about you-"

"I thought Sun Shang Xiang let you in on the plan that I was sneaking out?"

"What?" She frowned. "No, of course not!"

"Oh, well... Never mind that." I replied quickly, brushing some dust off my clothes. Zhou Ying clapped her tiny hands loudly.

"Auntie Mi Xun!" Ying called, demanding my undivided attention. I hastily plucked her out of my cousin's hold and hugged her.

"Aw, Ying, happy birthday!" I kissed her rosy cheek, and she laughed.

"Auntie Mi Xun, fat." She answered pointedly, rather directly and unabashedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know. It was all Uncle Lu Xun's fault."

She cocked her head questioningly at me, obviously unable to comprehend, then turned to her mother. "Mama?"

"One other day, Zhou Ying." Xiao Qiao smirked at me, and I gave her this _shut up_ look.

"What happened? I heard you left for Xia Pi with Lady Sun Shang Xiang - oh, but Lord Lu Xun was absolutely furious-" Da Qiao trailed off, softening her voice to nothingness as she saw the scowl on my face. I still hadn't forgotten the twenty four hours of pure, hateful silence.

"I know. But it's okay, it sort of just passed on. We're on good terms right now." I assured her. Xiao Qiao giggled.

"Well, _that_ much is obvious."

"Oh, shut up, Xiao Qiao." I snapped, blushing. "Don't tell me this child I'm holding was the product of an immaculate conception."

"I never said that. But you having a baby, well." She smiled. "That's new for me."

"Why? It's a baby - it's expected of my feminine systems."

"Remember that one thing you said, back when you guys were ten, and I was eight, and we were in the garden at home, and Da Qiao and I were talking about getting married and having a grand wedding," Xiao Qiao smiled at me amusedly. "And Mi Xun, you stood up and put your hands on your hips and told us, in this really really flat voice, like, "_I will never, never ever ever, never get married for as long as I live. And no way am I going to have children. I would rather die in battle than have to go through all that useless junk._" and you told us not to say anything about getting married because it grossed you out?"

"You have really good memory, Xiao Qiao." I praised her, laughing.

"Yes, Xiao Qiao. You seemed to have gotten even the tone of the voice right." Da Qiao giggled.

"Well. Look at you now, Mi Xun. Married? Check. Baby? On the way, so check." Xiao Qiao grinned. "Things change, huh?"

"Yeah, like I remember you saying, '_Those strategists in papa's council are all so weird and all those things they talk about are so stupid. I hope I never even have to talk to one, I think I might just go crazy out of boredom._' Things change, huh, Xiao Qiao? I'm sure Zhou Yu isn't boring, or else I wouldn't have a niece." I smirked. Xiao Qiao stuck her tongue out childishly at me.

At the sound of her father's name, Zhou Ying tugged on my hair. "Papa!"

"He's not here right now." I answered. Her bottom lip thrust out in that _get me an apple_ way.

"Papa!" She demanded, and seemed not to take no for an answer. Xiao Qiao took her offspring away from my grasp and tried to shush her. Da Qiao turned her attention back to me.

"Have you discussed naming the baby yet, Mi Xun? Would you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't really know. Only the doctor can make guesses, and he didn't say anything." I shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I heard that boys kick harder." Xiao Qiao put in thoughtfully. We turned to her, shocked beyond anything. "What? I had to do my research."

"What research?" I asked, amused. "There are no books on pregnancy or the sort."

"Well, I asked a couple of old maids, and things like that, if you please." She said haughtily, then turned back to her daughter, who had begun squirming.

"Like I said, I wouldn't know at this point." I replied to Da Qiao's earlier question, ignoring Zhou Ying's constant squeals and baby jargon.

"But I'm so happy, for you - really, Mi Xun." Da Qiao's eyes seemed to twinkle in the light of the afternoon, and I realized tears were welling up in her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Oh, no, Da Qiao, don't cry-"

"I'm alright, Mi Xun." She smiled, albeit a little sadly. "I only wish I could be as lucky as you."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so stunned by the quiet sadness of her words, so I just held her hand and tried to give her an encouraging look.

"How's Shang Xiang, by the way?" Xiao Qiao piped in, oblivious to her sister's sudden lack of cheer in the conversation. "I expect she's been causing a lot of trouble."

"Not... really. Actually." I answered, in a rather thoughtful way. I thought about my last week in Shu, and how Sun Shang Xiang had shown a strange, newfound inclination to obedience. Xiao Qiao blinked unbelievingly at me.

"Not causing trouble? How can that be?"

"Beats me." I shrugged, just as confused about it as she was. "That girl's always been a little loose in the head."

"But how is Lord Liu Bei? He's not... a cruel man, is he?" Da Qiao asked, frowning.

"No, not at all. Rather polite, that man." I answered. "A little too polite, if you ask me."

"Oh, well, I guess she hates him." Xiao Qiao laughed. I joined in, but Da Qiao shushed us, rather scandalized about the way we were talking about Liu Bei.

"Don't say that." She chided us unhappily. "If Lord Liu Bei were a tyrant, then Sun Shang Xiang would be suffering a marriage to him."

"Any marriage is a suffering to Sun Shang Xiang." I giggled.

"You used to think that, Mi Xun, don't forget." Da Qiao reminded me. I sobered down.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I apologized. Just then, someone opened the door and entered - Zhou Ying squealed with delight.

"I see there must be a conference I might be interrupting." Zhou Yu said amusedly, taking his daughter into his arms. Their faces side by side, I began to notice their resemblance more.

"I'll be going." Da Qiao said, rather quiet all of a sudden. She slipped out of her sister's room, her tiny footsteps fading away.

"Uh, me too." I added lamely. Zhou Yu turned to me, silent for a moment.

"Congratulations, Lady Qiao." He murmured, holding out his free hand to shake mine. My imagination ran wild - something about him snapping my arm in two - but I shook it away, rather mortified. I extended my arm and shook his hand, smiling slightly. "You must be as happy as Lu Xun is."

"Of course." I wondered what else my husband would be sharing with Zhou Yu about our marital life - it dawned upon me that he would probably be curious about how Zhou Yu, busy as he was, would be able to take care of a bouncing bundle of joy. It was a little embarrassing.

"He happens to be looking for you." Zhou Yu added, letting go of my hand. "Perhaps it's time you returned to him - I believe my student has experienced enough worry for the timebeing."

I nodded, said goodbye to my cousin, her husband and their child, and inched out of the room. Lu Xun was waiting a little way down the hall, by the door of our room. His back was against the wall, and he was staring at the ground.

"Lu Xun, sorry, I got a little distracted." I approached him. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"That's alright." he replied kindly. "I supposed you would be happy to see your cousins - you've been parted for quite a while."

"I just dropped by to say a short hello." I admitted. "But I got sort of carried away."

"It's not a crime, Mi Xun." He laughed. "I'm not blaming you." In a swift motion, he turned the doorknob to our room and opened the door, revealing our clean, yet seemingly unused room. I walked inside, breathing in the familiar scent of peach blossoms and sweet dew.

"It's nice to be home." I commented, staring out the open window, into the garden below us.

"It is." Lu Xun agreed, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull of his travel-worn boots. I turned, crossing my arms and smiling. "What's up?"

"You know what I just realized?" I said, grinning.

"No. Tell me." He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Zhou Yu came in while Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and I were talking."

"So?" He chuckled. "Did you argue?"

"No! That's why - I think that was the most polite conversation we've ever had. _Ever_." I emphasized, just in case he didn't catch it.

"Ah, well - I'm proud of you, then." He lay down, smiling amusedly at the ceiling. "At least now I know my wife can be courteous to men she dislikes."

"I keep my promises." I answered defensively. "You know that." I crawled onto the bed and lay down as well, my head resting on my favorite pillow - his shoulder. His arm pulled me close, and I curled up into his side.

"I know." I could hear the smile in his voice. "It's one of the many things I love about you."

"Many things?"

"Countless things." He corrected himself. "The countless things I love about you."

"Thank you."

"Sleep." He chuckled, and I knew he was rolling his eyes - it was one of those things he did whenever he found me amusingly idiotic, and slightly absurd. It was cute.

"Okay." I shifted slightly and closed my eyes. The slow, rhythmic stroking of my hair helped me to doze off.

I fell asleep the same way I had woken up that day - in my husband's arms, breathing in his familiar scent, and feeling like my life was perfect.


	11. Imperfect

But nothing ever is.

Perfect, I mean. Nothing in life is really flawless, especially, well, life itself. One thing that really sucks is that I always have to find things like these out the hard way. Which, in turn, always screws over what could have been a pretty good day. Because, really, it always starts that way.

Bright sunlight on the left side of my face woke me up the following day. Someone had tucked me tightly into my comforter, so I was toasty warm; smiling, because I didn't have to guess who that person was. I hauled myself out of bed a few minutes later, walking over to the mirror to check the progress of my growing child. Wow, I was getting fat.

I staved my hunger, searching first for my missing husband after walking out of my room. Wu Palace wasn't exactly a labyrinth, but it was pretty massive, so I took my sweet time peeking into studies, and checking libraries. I finally found him in the east wing's main library, carefully copying something down from a large, old book. Engrossed, he didn't look up from his work until I slid into the seat next to him. Finishing a stroke, he leaned back, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning, Mi Xun. Did you sleep well?"He asked.

"Like a baby." I joked. He smoothed my hair down as I took in his perfect calligraphy.

"Fire attacks?" I read aloud. He nodded. "You really seem to have a thing for those."

"Do I?" He wondered, absently running a hand through his hair. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I was only wondering why?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." His lips pursed, ever so slightly, thoughtfully. "Perhaps because fire is such a passionate thing. Alive. And so free. It is so destructively beautiful, even if it is uncontrollable sometimes. Perhaps," He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "It is because it reminds me a little bit of you."

"You're laying it on thick, but thanks. I appreciate that somewhat doubtful comment." I replied, amused.

"Well, if you don't want to believe me, I suppose that's all up to you." He shut the book resolutely, and stood to return it to its proper shelf. I helped roll up the strategy scrolls, and we walked out of the library hand in hand.

"Have you greeted your young niece a happy birthday?" Lu Xun asked as we traveled down the long hallway to the mess hall. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"What if I walk in an Zhou Yu's there? I think I'd rather die." I shuddered in the emphasis of my point. The traditional rolling of the eyes at my absurdity followed shortly.

"How about we try to be mature and accept Master Zhou Yu, Mi Xun?" He suggested dryly.

"Or, how about we drop the argument, because we both know he hates every fiber of my being anyway, Lu Xun?" At this, he laughed, possibly because I imitated his sentence structure. Strategist humor is so confusing sometimes.

We entered the mess hall, where breakfast was just about finished. Quickly, we grabbed our trays and a bowl of rice on each, and sat down on the nearest bench. No sooner had we taken the first dew bites of our meals, however, our pleasant consumption was interrupted by the arrival of Lu Xun's two, so-called, "best friends".

"Hey, Lu Xun! What's up, kiddo?" A boisterous, raspy-voiced Gan Ning asked. Ling Tong followed suit, albeit in a quieter fashion, by ruffling his hair violently. Lu Xun grimaced.

"Good morning, Master Gan Ning. I trust you have rested well?" He sighed, smoothing out the mess atop his head.

"Oh, did I ever! Best sleep I ever had in decades!" Gan Ning plopped down on the bench beside him. Lu Xun's expression was of utmost exasperation. "So, what's going on with you, lover boy? Looks like you finally got your runaway lady back." At this, he winked at me. "Hey, Mi Xun."

"Uh. Hello." I replied.

"Just saying, I know how you feel." The ex-pirate shrugged nonchalantly. "Like you're being held down? Man, sometimes it's just great to run away, right? Know what I'm saying?"

I shook my head.

"When you left, Lu Xun had a fit." Ling Tong interjected helpfully. "It was downright crazy. I think he nearly killed someone."

Alarmed, I looked at Lu Xun, my eyes wide. He seemed miffed, but shook his head.

"I did no such thing, Master Ling Tong, and you are well aware of that." He rolled his eyes.

"That may be the case, kid, but, man, can you blow a fuse." Ling Tong plowed on tactlessly. "I don't get why you were so worked up, even, thinking she might fall down a cliff and just die."

"I'm not retarded." I piped in unhappily. Ling Tong smacked the table with his palm, and we all jumped.

"That's exactly what I said!" He cried, a little too loudly.

"Calm down, Ling Tong." Gan Ning waved his hand lazily. "Besides, we all know that Lu Xun knocked her up in the end, so it's all good."

"Good day, Generals. I will see you in council." Lu Xun stood, too irked to finish his breakfast. I got up as well, and he took my elbow, steering me out of the mess hall; Ling Tong and Gan Ning shared loud, shameless guffaws at out backs.

"Are you okay?" I wondered, as his face hardened.

"Never better."

"Are you seriously letting that get to you?" I shook my elbow out of his grip, and he began to walk ahead. I caught his wrist. "Hey, are you?"

He sighed. "You know how I was like when you went missing. I nearly turned the place upside down. Master Zhou Yu had to knock the sense back into my skull."

"You didn't have to do that." I argued. "You know I was safe."

"Did I?" He gazed at me."I lost you once, Mi Xun. I will never, ever lose you again."

"You won't." I replied firmly. His face took on an air of thoughtfulness.

"It doesn't... hurt to be safe." He murmured carefully. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Just relax. We're together now. And I won't leave anymore, I promise." At this, his expression softened, and he kissed my forehead.

"Ah, bravo, young strategist!" Gan Ning sauntered by us, his tiny waist bells jingling merrily. "You certainly know how to charm a woman."

"Don't you have somewhere important to be?" I snapped.

"Of course he doesn't." Lu Xun answered, amused.

"'Course I do." Gan Ning ignored Lu Xun's comment. "I just prefer spending my time teasing you guys."

"Because you're jealous." I concluded. He looked rather affronted.

"Me? Jealous? No way, girl."He scoffed. "Gan Ning flies solo, and he loves every moment of it."

"Yes, Master Gan Ning. I am sure you do." I smirked.

And we walked away from the loquacious field general, leaving him with his jaw quite slackened.

* * *

Evening came, and we found ourselves in the grand banquet hall, and in the gracious company of Lord Sun Quan, Lord Zhou Yu, Lady Xiao Qiao and her sister, Da Qiao - as well as the presence of Lady Sun Mai, and her husband, General Ling Tong, along with various esteemed guests and generals. Oh, and let's not forget our guest of honor, our beloved birthday celebrant, Zhou Ying.

"Make a wish, Ying!" Xiao Qiao cooed, and Zhou Ying happily blew out her candle, urging us to clap for her by doing so with her own tiny palms. Zhou Yu pulled her into his arms, and she giggled loudly, causing him to smile.

Lu Xun stood at my side, clapping softly. He motioned for me to approach my young niece, and I presented her with the small box, which she took in her own hands.

"Happy birthday, Zhou Ying." I touched her cheek lightly, and she smiled. She flipped open the lid, and squealed in awe of her new present. Zhou Yu's slender fingers picked up the comb from the cushion, and examined it, his brown eyes seemingly melting the ornament into liquid. Finally, he said, "This is beautiful craftsmanship."

I realized I exhaled. "It was... Lord Lu Xun's idea."

He slid the comb into his daughter's soft hair, and smoothed it down. I watched his hand nimbly run through her chocolate locks. "Thank you." He murmured softly. Stiffly, I bowed to him, and walked away before things got more awkward.

"That didn't seem so bad." Lu Xun commented as I approached him. I shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"I suppose."

He fixed his eyes on Zhou Ying, bouncing merrily, rosy-cheeked and blissfully ignorant of the worries of our time. I took this as an opportunity to slide my hand into his, and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"She's so beautiful." I said, also glancing at Zhou Ying.

"Indeed, she is," He agreed, "So young and beautiful. And, one day, we, too, shall have our own beautiful child." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

Xiao Qiao decided to make an appearance at my side, and Lu Xun excused himself to talk to Sun Quan.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked, beaming widely.

"Pretty good. And you?" I grinned at her perpetual bubbly attitude. "You look like you're the one celebrating the birthday here."

"I'm just so happy. Things have gone perfectly." Her eyes went saucer mode, like she remembered something important. "Oh! I found this by your door this afternoon. And, no, I didn't pry, thank you very much." She pulled out a small, tightly bound scroll, and handed it to me. Gingerly, I took it, and Xiao Qiao peeked over my shoulder to read as unfurled the crisp sheet of parchment.

_Meet me at the garden in the west wing, tomorrow at midnight._

"Ooh, how romantic, Mixi!" Xiao Qiao squealed excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I said, confused.

"What else could I mean?" She demanded impatiently. "Isn't it obvious enough?"

"You're saying that..."

"Well, of course it's from Lu Xun!"

I frowned. She rolled her eyes - something I've come to believe is a habit people pick up when they've been around my idiocy too long.

"It's not like him." I stated, doubt ringing in my voice.

"Of course! All the more reason you should think it's from him." She sighed, her eyes taking on a dreamy quality. "Unconventional surprises win women's hearts."

"Somehow, Zhou Yu and unconventional don't pair up in my head." I muttered, but she heard me anyway.

"Oh you're so gloomy." She patted my cheek. "Cheer up, Mixi! Go to that secret meeting. But remember to come and thank me when you find I'm right!" She giggled and flounced back to her husband, long ponytail bouncing. Da Qiao spared her the standard, amused-reproachful look.

I stared at the scroll again - of course, there was no name. But after taking time to memorize each distinguishable brush stroke ever made by his hand, I was absolutely sure about one thing: this note wasn't from Lu Xun.

Which, of course, leaves room for only one question: Who, then?

Tying the scroll with the rope, I slipped it into my sleeve just as Lu Xun came back to me.

"What was that?" He inquired light-heartedly.

"What was what?" I acted rather oblivious.

"That thing you just tucked into your sleeve." He pointed, but did not touch. I shrugged, deciding to tell the truth.

"A note Xiao Qiao gave me." Well, it was, really. She just didn't write it. Still, it's not a complete lie.

"Oh, I see." Strangely enough, he seemed satisfied, and sat down in his respective chair. "Won't you sit?"

"Oh, no, I'm feeling rather, um, tired." His brow furrowed instantly. "Sleepy, I mean. It's getting late. I should get to bed."

He nodded and began to stand, but I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Mi Xun." He began to protest.

"We'll look suspicious." I grinned. "Don't worry. I'll go straight to bed. No midnight adventures tonight."

He looked hesitant, but nodded slowly. I smiled and left the banquet hall before he had a chance to change his mind.

The cold night breeze blew in through the open space, rustling my robe. The scroll, still stashed in my sleeve, grazed the skin on my arm. I walked slowly to my room, the words still running through my mind.

* * *

Cold. It was what I was feeling. I shivered in the haven of my bed, my eyes squeezed shut, telling myself to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. The wind rushed in through the open window, and I curled up.

Warm. The arms that wrapped around my shoulders pulled me close. Unable to stay asleep any longer, I opened my eyes, leaning my head on Lu Xun's chest. His fingers brushed against my cheek lightly, and I could feel them growing warm.

"What time is it?" I asked softly.

"Two in the morning." He replied.

"Why are you still awake?"

It took him a while to answer. "Because... I wanted to make sure you didn't sneak out."

"What? Why would I?" I frowned. I felt his hand leave my face, and trail down to my arm, where he carefully plucked the note out of my sleeve.

"Just a guess."

"It's nothing important. Xiao Qiao thought it was from you."

"But you know better." He answered flatly.

"Yes, I do." I huffed, disentangling myself. He looked unhappy as well, and very tired.

"How many of these have you received?" He asked, all business now.

"One. This is the first."

"Are you sure?" When I scowled at him, he shook his head. "Mi Xun, please, I don't mean it like I think you're lying. I need to know."

"Why? Why is it any of your business?" I snapped.

"How can you even ask such a question? Of course it's my business. If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself."

"Keeping me locked up in here just makes it worse." I hissed. I heard the crunch as he crumpled the scroll in his fist.

"Mi Xun, I can't have you doing things behind my back. It makes taking care of you more difficult. Now, I need to know - just tell me."

"I don't know! And I don't know who it's from either! That's why I have to find out."

"No, no you don't. I'm so tired of having to worry about what you're doing that you're not telling me. You have to promise me." He took my face in his hands. "Mi Xun, promise me you won't sneak out tomorrow evening."

I yanked my face away, and lay down on my side, facing away from him. The silence magnified his sigh tenfold. I stared at the bright moon, glowing a million miles away. He touched my arm lightly.

"Mi Xun. Please. Promise me."

I blinked at the moon, then murmured. "Okay. I promise."

The tension in the room seemed to disappear, and he lay down again, hand resting on my elbow. I closed my eyes, burying my face in my pillow.

Underneath the blanket, I uncrossed my fingers.

* * *

A/N: HOLY GOD.

Is there anyone still out there? :O

If there is - leave a review! : ) 3


	12. Rendezvous

"Well, of course he'd say it wasn't from him!" Xiao Qiao said exasperatedly. "If you sent a secret love note to someone and they asked you if it was from you, would you really tell them the truth?"

"Maybe." I replied evasively.

"You're hopeless, Mixi." She muttered with some finality, shaking her head in disappointment. Like I really hadn't figured that out ages ago.

"I'm telling you, Xiao Qiao, it's just not something he'd dream of doing. Even if it were one of your so-called "unconventional romantic surprises"." Wow, that was a mouthful.

She crossed her arms and _humph_-ed at me. "Well, believe what you will, but I'm still sticking to my theory - which, of course, might as well be right."

"We'll see." I sighed, unable to carry on with such a pointless conversation. Of course, I never told my cousin how we had a sort of disagreement about it - Lu Xun, vehemently trying to impress upon my mind that I was probably going to be ambushed and die. Which led me to believe that the rather bothersome note had, in fact, not come from him at all.

I don't know. It was just this feeling.

"Yes, yes, you will, Mixi." She concluded. I sighed and took this opportunity to roll my eyes.

"Anyway. What's on your agenda today?"

"Well, Da Qiao insisted on taking Zhou Ying out to the market for a little treat, so," She shifted her weight onto her left foot, then her right, then her left again. "Nothing, really."

"Great. That makes two of us." I mumbled. This, however, seemed to delight her.

"Oh, great! Perhaps you'd like to take a walk?" She grinned cheekily at me. I looked down at myself - I didn't seem physically fit to lug my doubled body weight around the palace. It was hard enough getting up.

"Um." I answered smartly.

"Oh, good. Exercise is good for your baby, anyway, so don't you worry."

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly. She bounced up giddily, and I sighed in defeat while getting up. No sooner had I found my balance, she grabbed my wrist and steered me out of her chambers. "Hey, could we not walk so fast?"

"Oh, you spoilsport." But she decreased her fancy-dancy foot tempo anyway.

"The place seems so... empty." I commented, looking around. It was true - the halls were unusually deserted, opposed to the previous days of bustling and shouting and roughing around in the corridors.

"Yes, I hear they've been planning out this war strategy. Big scale." She made an exaggerated hand gesture to emphasize her point. "So I'm guessing they're all locked up in some stuffy room with a bunch of papers, talking about who should set what on fire."

"You seem to be informed of the matter." I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course, Lord Zhou Yu explained it to me before he left early this morning." She stated, like this should be rather obvious. "Didn't Lord Lu Xun tell you?"

"No." I frowned. It bothered me a little that something had once again escaped my knowledge. And, okay, yes, also the fact that Zhou Yu, Mister Stoic, had bade his wife goodbye this morning and had told her of his whereabouts, whereas mine had no intention of doing so.

But he must have a reason. He always does, right?

"Anyway, what does it matter?" I blurt out, a little too unconvincingly. Xiao Qiao looked at me with a face that must have meant her assumption of my insanity resurfaced in her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Lu Xun is at perfect liberty to go wherever he pleases." I sniffed. "I don't need to know, and he doesn't need to tell me. I'm not his mother."

"Well... of course not." She blinked, speaking a little slowly. I huffed, and she fell silent, rather confused by my sudden outburst.

We spent the rest of the morning on the benches of the training arena, watching privates spar. It was a little awkward to watch, especially because some of them seemed frightened to death. But Xiao Qiao, always the energetic bunny, asked questions about each and every stroke made.

"Oh, was what he did right?"

"No, he probably should have gone left."

"His feet aren't in the proper position, are they?"

"No, but it's okay."

"Was his dive very good?"

"I don't think he meant to do that, Xiao Qiao."

At one point, she settled down, but I could see sun and the time had gotten to her. She burst out that she was rather famished, and pulled me away from the seat, dragging me through the dangerous "shortcut" across the sand. A private narrowly missed my forehead with his wooden sword.

We strolled through the corridors, wasting time on this rather boring, overextended day. However, when we passed the grand council room, the seconds picked up pace a little, as the door opened to reveal a very somber-looking Sun Quan.

Xiao Qiao, however, stayed oblivious to the mood. "Hi, Lord Sun Quan! Is Lord Zhou Yu with you?"

Sun Quan regarded her with an odd expression, but nodded. He took enough time only to call out, "Master Zhou Yu," before walking off in a brisk fashion. Lu Meng and Zhou Tai followed after silently, not bothering to regard us with even a nod. When Zhou Yu came out, however, Xiao Qiao threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him backwards - if I wasn't mistaken, I thought I saw him stagger a bit.

"Oh, Lord Zhou Yu!" She giggled unabashedly. "Finally! This morning was so awfully boring."

Gee, thanks, cousin.

I smiled slightly, stepping aside to make way for the generals exiting the council slowly. None of them looked too pleased, and hurried down the corridors without a word to each other. Zhou Yu tried to conceal his fatigue by cheerily asking Xiao Qiao about her morning - but it was evident (at least, to anyone other than his wife) that his brave face was cracking from the tiredness. But, of course, Zhou Yu was the typical proud-male type, and wouldn't let it show, even if he were alone.

Last to come out was Lu Xun, slowly closing the door behind him. He rubbed his eye sleepily, and I wondered exactly what time he'd gotten up - or if he'd had any sleep at all. He began to walk away and failed to notice me, not until I'd cleared my throat.

"Oh, Mi Xun. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He backtracked, just as Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao departed towards the mess hall, side by side. "Forgive me, I was unable to inform you that there was an urgent council meeting this morning."

"That's okay, I learned about it one way or another." I replied shortly. He regarded me with a very tired expression - I thought he was going to say something else, but maybe he was too weak to argue.

"Alright then. I hope you haven't forgotten about your promise?"

"How could I forget?" I muttered bitterly. What a stupid thing to be talking about. It was horrid enough that I felt like I had to be guarded every second of my natural life, and now the situation was aggravated by the fact that he must believe I have the attention span, memory and capacity of a two-year-old. But, of course, I never said any of this. Hence, we go on as if no cold conversation had happened the night before.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, beginning to walk ahead.

"Not yet."

He stopped. "You should, Mi Xun. I don't know what good comes out of starving yourself." He sighed unhappily.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort!" I shot back angrily. "If you'd rather I'd not wait for you, that's quite alright - but you tell me next time, because I don't want to always play the fool."

He stared at me, silence and tension passing through us like electricity. Finally, he shook his head.

"You're angry at me."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell me why."

"Well, it's just because," Okay, because why? Once I thought about it, it was kind of stupid. Childish. Immature. Weird. "Oh, never mind. Forget it. It's so stupid."

"Just tell me, Mi Xun. It's alright." He urged.

"Because I feel like everything's different now. Like it's not the same."

"Like what's not the same?" He asked patiently. I sniffed, feeling embarrassed.

"Like, everything. My friends, family, you, me..." I tried to shrug it off. "But things change. I guess."

"You and me?" I was hoping he'd missed out on that part. But who am I trying to kid? A nineteen year old genius with ten times more cerebral ability than I? Needless to say, I'm ashamed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we're different now. Ever since," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Ever since I gave up being a general, it's like things have just gone downhill. You always look out for me, and try to protect me, and always keep me in line. It's like, I don't know. I feel... useless."

"You're not -"

"I feel like you don't trust me anymore." I blurted out, my voice flat. He opened his mouth, and I knew by its trademark position that he meant to say, 'that's absurd', but I cut through him and said, "It's true. It's not the same as when we met. You told me that you trusted me completely, and now I feel like, well, you're really holding back."

"I do trust you, Mi Xun." He said firmly. "But I won't deny that things have changed. We have to be careful now, after everything that happened-"

"You mean **I** have to be careful now."

"Yes. You do. But the thing is you aren't, so I'm trying to help you." He sighed.

"But you said you trusted me!" I cried, feeling myself grow more and more muddled by the conversation.

"I do."

"Then let me just do things on my own. Let me do this on my own. I can handle it, I swear. I'm not going to do anything reckless-"

"What is it that you're trying to prove, Mi Xun?" He stopped me. "That you're still a general? You're not. You're not capable of these things anymore - everything that happened before is all in the past already. You can't keep thinking that you can just go out and do all those crazy, dangerous things you did before!"

"Why not? I did it for you, didn't I?"

He shut his mouth for a good, long moment. Clearly, he was trying not to let the irritation overcome him. Finally, he enunciated with painful slowness, "It's not the same thing."

"Of course it's not." I snapped, beside myself. "I'm just being ridiculous, of course."

"Mi Xun-"

"Forget it. You're right. I'm really just trying to prove myself, so I don't feel like such a lost cause. I just have nothing better to do with my life. So, you're right. As usual."

A part of me couldn't believe my attitude. I was standing, acting like a complete neurotic, in the middle of the hallway, trying to pick a fight with my loving husband. That same part of me told me to just go hang myself - however, a larger, much more outspoken part told me to stick to my pride and stare it out. I had no sense to argue this seemingly reasonable request by my brain, so I followed.

His golden eyes shone, like a pair of dazzling suns. They bore into mine, burning with certain unplaceable emotion. For a moment, I felt a twinge of fear - this must be the relentless general Wu valued above many others. But it disappeared in a flash, and I was left watching him rub his face fiercely with a hand.

"I don't want to fight with you, Mi Xun." He said with finality - but it was with an edge of defeat, like he was just letting me slide already. "You go on ahead to eat. I'm not so hungry."

"Wha-?" I couldn't even finish my one-word question, because he had begun to stalk down the hall without so much as a wave. I was utterly baffled.

I thought I was the one who was meant to do the walking out?

* * *

_Hours_. It took me literal hours for me to battle out my pride and apologize. Some condescending part of me already knew that what I had said and done was wrong - however, it took a great deal of time for my indignant side to just accept it. It was already around eight in the evening when I decided to call it quits and went into the room. I had already eaten dinner on my own - Lu Xun, however, had not stepped out of our chambers since he disappeared into it. I found him in the standard sitting position, carefully dipping his brush into the ink bottle so as not to upset it. He held his sleeve back, cautious for the ink to stay perfectly in place. He only looked up when I shut the door behind me, and did not cease his writing as I sat down on a chair beside him.

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly. Way to go.

"Hello," He replied, making a long, perfect stroke. His calligraphy brought on some reasonable envy.

"You haven't eaten, or rested, or done... well, anything else, really." I noted, though it was too late for me to take back my rather unpleasant note. He sighed.

"I'm surprised you've noticed. Thank you for your concern."

Ouch. That sort of stung. Still, I foraged on. "Do you want me to get anything for you? I could drop by the kitchens and bring you some dinner, or -"

"No, thank you."

"Lu Xun, I'm sorry." It was like the words were wrenched from my throat. They tumbled out with no warning - needless to say, it wasn't as suave and calm as I hoped it would be. It seemed to do the trick, though - He put down his brush and turned to me, silent, but with unwavering attention.

"I'm so sorry. I know I said some really awful things back there - and I shouldn't have aggravated you. I know how awful it must be for you right now," Actually, I don't, because I'm not smart enough to be a tactician. Still, I think I can safely deduce it's pretty stressful. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the way I snapped, and the things I said..."

"I don't need you to take them back, Mi Xun." He shook his head. "I just want to know, what is it about this life that you're not happy about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you, say, not pleased with the way things are turning out right now?"

"You're saying... Are you asking about our marriage?" I asked, aghast. He nodded.

"Naturally." His tone was rather business-like. It made me uncomfortable.

"No, no, of course not," I replied quickly, making sure that all notion of this was erased. "I would never, ever..."

"Then why act this way?" He wondered. It wasn't a demanding query; simply a curious question of why. "Why do you act like you miss your old life?"

"I don't, I don't miss my old life. I just," I breathed in deeply. "I miss my old self."

"Your... old self." He echoed blankly. "Your crazy, absurd, impulsive self."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess not." I muttered, looking away. Of course, I wouldn't expect him to understand. I hardly know what I mean, really.

But to my utter, baffling surprise, he laughed.

"Oh, Mi Xun. Who's to say you've changed since then?" He chuckled.

"What?" It was my turn to be astounded by his odd behavior.

"Sneaking off with Lady Sun, causing a sort of riot in Shu Han, having someone else try to woo you," He smirked. "What's not crazy, absurd, and impulsive about that?"

"I'm... Sorry?" I questioned.

"My love, listen to me," He took my face in his hands, making sure that my eyes were dead-on locked on his. "You're the exact same Mi Xun I fell in love with. You are still, if not more, beautiful. You are the same girl who stole my heart when no one else could. The only difference is, you're now unarmed."

"And that makes me..." I scrunched my face for the word. "Delicate?"

"Hardly." He teased.

"Then why keep protecting me? Why does everyone seem to think I'm going to get myself killed or kidnapped or, I don't know, just spontaneously combust in the middle of the hall?" I cried, exasperated. "If I'm the same Mi Xun, why not let me go out and do what I think I should?"

"Because I care about your safety more, now that you are mine." He answered seriously. "It isn't because I think you're incapable. But you are my wife, and that makes me more concerned about your wellbeing. _Both_ your wellbeing."

I was rather speechless after this. But it didn't matter. He continued, "Now, do you understand why I can't let you go? It's because if I don't hold you close, I just might lose you forever. And I don't think I can live with that. Not again."

"Neither can I." I whispered. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't... I'm sorry. I really am."

"All is well, Mi Xun." He smiled. "I was never angry with you. Unsettled, perhaps, but not angry."

"Still. I'd just like you to know that I truly am sorry."

"Then it is accepted, without question." His firm grip on my face slackened, but did not fall. Instead, he pulled my face close, and let his lips brush mine sweetly.

I don't think it's necessary for me to say that we stayed quite close to each other for a period of time.

We pulled apart, and I studied his face once again. His features were highlighted by the flickering candlelight - the smooth plane of his skin, the high rise of his cheekbones, the strong line of his jaw. But it was his eyes that kept me staring. The honey-gold in the soft daylight was now shimmering like liquid jewels. The orange from the flame lined the iris in a way that made it smolder, like a spherical fire. His full lips tugged upwards.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No," I fell out of my observation. "It's just... Oh, don't make me say it, it's embarrassing. Should we head to bed?"

"You should." He replied. "I still have a mound of work to finish."

"More strategy?" He nodded. "But you haven't slept in ages."

"Ages is a bit of an exaggeration - days, perhaps, is a better term." He grinned tiredly.

"Because that makes it better?"

"Rest well, Mi Xun. I will be fine, do not worry." He stroked my cheek lightly, then let go. I watched as he picked up the brush, smiled at me, then continued his work. "Go to sleep. I promise I will finish my work as soon as possible."

I nodded, and stood up, making my way over to the bed. I sat and watched him for a while, so intent on his duties, his posture straight, yet relaxed. It was difficult to believe someone like him, a calm, loving husband, could be a cunning strategist and skilled general. But at the moment, he was just Lu Xun - perfect as he seemed, he was human, and had to give in sometime.

No one can go on without a bit of shut-eye, right?

* * *

It was ten past midnight when I jolted up from my sleep. There was no light, save from the moon, that shone through the open window. A figure sat tensely beside me - it was Lu Xun, leaning on the headboard. I was afraid to make a movement, fearing he might catch me. But the steady rise and fall of his chest and shoulders proved that he had fallen asleep. Perhaps he had been on watch, to ensure I would not sneak out. Whatever the reason, he had succumbed to the nightly wonders of sleep.

I stood up, careful not to make a sound. I slipped my feet into my shoes, my arms into my robe. I shivered as the night air blew in. Quickly, I scurried across the floor, making sure I didn't step on anything that would creak or fall.

I reached the door, and threw a look over my shoulder - Lu Xun was still asleep, his head resting on the hard wood. My fingers grasped the cold knob, and a wave of guilt washed over me - we had just sorted things out a few hours ago, and here I was, breaking my promise.

But I had to. I simply _had_ to.

Pushing all my annoying emotions aside, I pulled the door open and slipped quietly outside. The door shut with a soft _click_, and I silently hurried through the halls, cautious not to wake anyone as I ran to the garden.

Fifteen minutes after twelve, I stepped on the crisp grass of the garden. It crunches under my soles, and I let my eyes travel around, checking, peering.

No one. There was no one around.

I exhaled in frustration. A hoax, a stupid joke. Once again, I had become the idiot on a pedestal, waiting to be jeered at. Oh, I should have listened to Lu Xun -

"You're late."

It took all my restraint to stifle a scream. I whipped my head up, and a lean figure was crouched on a low branch. In a fluid motion, it tumbled gracefully out of its hiding place, and landed neatly and silently on its feet.

"You're looking rather pale and shocked, Qiao Mi Xun."

"What... what are you doing here?" I hissed in awe.

"Visiting."

"How did you - When did you -" I couldn't finish my questions. I choked on my next words, courtesy of the tears that threatened to spill over. "Oh, Zhang He, I've missed you!" I threw my arms around him and squeezed him, so hard I might have popped some of his vessels.

"Careful, Mi Xun. That's right." He pulled away, holding my shoulders at arms length. "As I've missed you, my friend. You've certainly... grown. In more ways than one."

Consciously, I touched my bloated belly.

"How did you... The note, how did you get it past the guards?" I asked, curious. "And how did you manage to sneak in here?"

"The answer to both questions is my skill, of course." He grinned. "And my cunning. Admirable, really."

I couldn't even bring myself to go into that play-insult verbal dance we were so used to. I was just so elated, I couldn't think straight. "Zhang He, I... I mean..." I was babbling. He pulled me into another hug.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean." He chuckled softly. He lead me to the stone bench, and we sat down - but I was fidgety with excitement. "So, let me ask. How are you and the boy strategist?"

"Fine." I answered, smiling.

"All is well in paradise island, then?"

"In your vocabulary, yes." I nodded.

"That's good to hear. It would be quite a shame to know that all our hard work had gone to waste. But not to worry - you two are happily married, with a child on the way. All is well."

"It's quite thoughtful of you to come and check up on me." At this, his expression shifted to one of anxiety. His brow was creased, and I felt the smile slip off my lips. "Something... wrong?"

"You must know, Mi Xun," He sighed, "That I did not come here for mere leisure. This meeting is of urgent nature - and I cannot stay long, lest someone notice my presence, or, worse, lack of it."

"Go on." I said, though this confused me.

"You are in grave danger, Mi Xun." He looked straight into my eyes, and the deep brown seemed to penetrate into my soul. "In a week's time, the massive army of Wei will march from He Fei, and split into two - one force will be deployed to Jian Ye; the other, to Xia Pi. Lord Cao Pi's target is to eliminate all other kingdoms in this one battle, and unite China under his banner."

"I'd like to see him try." I shot back scathingly. He shushed me.

"I am telling you this, not to give advantage to Wu, but to warn you. You, Mi Xun, are stepping into hot water. I advise you - take your leave into the countryside. The siege on Jian Ye will not be a pretty one."

"I'm not running from home." I protested. He shook his head.

"Take your husband with you. It matters not. But I am concerned for your safety." He held my wrist tightly in his hands. "Please, Mi Xun. You must leave. You must never let them find you."

"No, I won't leave. Not unless everyone can be safe."

"Please, Mi Xun! Now is not the time for your heroics." He said firmly. "You need to stay hidden. It is the only way you can be safe."

"What else is there that you're not telling me, Zhang He?" I asked. He sighed, his tone taking on a grave note.

"You need to stay hidden. There is someone looking for you. An assassin, instructed by Lord Cao Pi to capture you. Her name is-"

"Cai Wenji." I finished for him. Oh, gods, that stupid nightmare. It was all real.

"Yes." He shot me an odd look. "How did you-"

"I can beat her, no problem." I frowned.

"Mi Xun, Cai Wenji is not your average female general. She is cunning, and sly. If you stay in Jian Ye, it is inevitable - she will capture you, and your family. You will get hurt. Lu Xun will get hurt."

I considered this. It was not logical for me to stay, especially because doing so would almost ensure the pain that would be inflicted on Lu Xun. But I couldn't leave everyone, or just anyone.

"I can't, I can't leave." I mumbled.

"You have to, Mi Xun. It isn't a choice. To ensure your safety, your husband's safety, you must leave." He stared at me pointedly. "For the safety of your unborn child."

"But my cousins -"

"Will be protected by what means others might find necessary. But I'm not telling you this for them, Mi Xun. This is for you. Please, take my advice. I tell you this, because I worry for you - as an old friend." He stood up, and I followed, although confused. "Please, Mi Xun. Leave Jian Ye. Keep yourself safe. It is the only way to escape certain death." The way he said it was ominous, like a diviner telling me my doomed fate.

He began to walk back to the tree, and I mimicked his footsteps. "Wait, you're leaving? Already?"

"I cannot stay. You know that." He grabbed the nearest branch and swung up, landing daintily on his toes. He offered me a small smile. "We will see each other again, Qiao Mi Xun. Be safe."

"Wait-" But he swung higher up, out of earshot, and disappeared into the dark green cloud of leaves. A soft rustle echoed in my ears, and I knew he was gone. I sighed.

"Out for a midnight stroll?"

I turned, shocked. The handsome face was hard and cold, calculating. The expression was one of utmost displeasure. I swallowed with some difficulty.

"Lord Zhou Yu..."

* * *

A.N.: HOLY CRAP. :))

reviews? :)


	13. Capture

I stood, rooted to the spot by fear and shame - my cheeks burned ferociously, practically glowing in the dark. Zhou Yu regarded m with an indifferent expression. His lips pursed slightly.

The only thing that ran through my head was _busted_.

"It is rather late for a trip around the palace alone, Lady Qiao." He stepped into the garden, the cloth of his robes fluttering ominously around him. Each movement was eerily silky, graceful, yet firm, like the shadows. His dark hair shone in the pale moonlight, making him look like a strange, dark angel.

"I could... say the same for you, Master Zhou Yu." I replied, sounding both defensive and unconvincing at the same time. He arched a sharp eyebrow, and it was evident that he didn't believe a single word I said.

"I have just returned from the study. But, I wonder, Lady Qiao," He looked rather nonchalant, but I knew that it was a full-time job trying not to look concerned. Zhou Yu had mastered this, among many other things. "What could you be doing out of your quarters at this unholy hour?"

"I couldn't sleep. That's all." I stuck out my chin indignantly.

"Does Lu Xun know of your whereabouts?" He pressed on. I flinched - the best way to break me was to bring out the guilt card.

"He... he was asleep. I know that he is very tired, from all the work, and planning. He hasn't slept for days and... I did not want to disturb him." I answered, trying to avoid directly answering the question.

"But, surely, he will be worried to find you are not where you should be. Come," He said, though it was more a demand than anything else, "Allow me to escort you back to your room."

"Thank you, Master Zhou Yu, but really -"

"I insist, Lady Qiao."

It was hard to keep looking him straight in the eye now, though I'd done quite well in the exercise long before. I mustered up whatever dignity I had left, grumbled a short, "Fine," under my breath, and followed him out of the garden.

All the while, my mind was racing. Had Zhou Yu heard? And if he had, how much? Was it enough for him to take it seriously, or only enough to doubt my loyalty to Wu? And what of what Zhang He said? How could I possibly convince Lu Xun of what he spoke? How could I prepare everyone for the oncoming danger?

And how was I not going to get in trouble?

We stopped in front of the door to my room and I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Lord Zhou Yu. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Do not be ridiculous, Lady Qiao." Zhou Yu shook his head, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "It is my duty to see you safely in the company of Lu Xun before I depart."

Perfect. I'm so screwed.

Zhou Yu raised a hand and rapped smartly on the door. It wasn't hard, but loud enough to wake a light sleeper. A short silence was ended when Lu Xun opened the door, hair tousled and eyes small.

"Master Zhou Yu." He looked surprised, then his eyes fixed on me. "Mi Xun."

It didn't take a genius to figure it out, and his expression hardened.

"As Lu Xun is here, I believe it is time for me to take my leave." Zhou Yu nodded. "Goodnight, Lady Qiao. Lu Xun."

"Thank You, Lord Zhou Yu." Lu Xun said, his cold stare never leaving my face. I let my eyes drop to the floor meekly. As Zhou Yu disappeared around the corner, Lu Xun stepped aside. I shuffled in, and he shut the door firmly.

There was a pause.

"Lu Xun-"

"How _could _you?" He hissed, turning around. His eyes flashed threateningly. "How could you, Mi Xun? After everything we talked about-"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you need to listen-"

"_Listen_? Why should I listen to you, when all you do is disobey what I say? Does it all mean nothing to you?"

"It does-"

"Then what? Do _I_ mean nothing to you?"

"No, you mean everything to me!" I gasped. "But I needed to go. I needed to know, Lu Xun."

"No, you didn't." He shook his head. "How can you expect me to keep trusting you, when all you do is find ways to wound my trust?"

"You need to believe me. It was important. It was about Wei, and about us, and the alliance with Liu Bei..." I was ready to beg, complete with the knees. His eyes narrowed considerably.

"Wei?"

"Zhang He visited me-"

"_What_? Mi Xun, you are absolutely _impossible_!" He burst out angrily. "A general from Wei? You might as well have gone and killed yourself!"

"He's not like that! And it was urgent! We're in danger -" But it seemed like all my sentences would be unfinished tonight.

"You _put_ yourself in danger! I can't believe you'd just-"

"He's my friend! I trust what he says - please, Lu Xun, you have to believe me!" I pleaded. He shook his head, and wrenched the door open with frightening force. I cringed.

"If you trust him so much, Mi Xun," He said, his voice suddenly dropping to a painful whisper, "Then go back to Wei. That's all."

He stepped out, and slammed the door behind him. I listened in horror as his footsteps faded, then disappeared.

I sat down on the bed, feeling my heart sink lower down.

x

I watched the sun rise everyday after that.

Each night was fitful and empty, and on the days I could close my eyes, I woke up feeling more tired than I was when I lay down.

And I never talked to Lu Xun.

Oh, I saw him; and I tried to start a conversation, really. But he would turn away, his face wrought with unimaginable pain and fatigue. The only time he ever came into the room was to get his notes and diagrams. For the rest of the time, he would be locked up in his study.

All week long, the silent routine continued. Each day, I worried more and more about the siege. But who could I tell? Sun Quan? Scratch that. Zhou Yu? Yeah, I could really see myself doing that. And my own husband wouldn't even look me in the eye - I had done something so utterly unforgivable.

What could I do?

But today, I made up my mind. I had to tell Lu Xun, no matter what - if he wouldn't listen for me, he would surely listen for Wu.

I knocked on the door of the study, feeling my heart jump excitedly around in my chest. I was nervous. It took him a while to say, "come in," and his voice was strained and dry. I pushed the door open, and peeked in. Lu Xun looked up, sighed and shook his head, then returned to his work. It hurt, but I wouldn't be discouraged.

I walked in and sat down beside him, trying to level my breathing.

"Lu Xun," I began as he wrote on, "I know what I did was wrong. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just need to you to give me a chance to explain why this was so important."

No reply.

"Zhang He warned me of some things that were going to happen..."

A perfectly written character here. He dipped the tip of the brush into the ink once again.

I should have just let it go. Clearly, this was not the time. I should have just let him be with his work, and walked away.

But something inside me snapped. I felt my temper really rise for the first time in months, the color rushing to my cheeks.

I caught his wrist as it rose off the page. A large drop of ink splattered on the neat parchment.

"Lu Xun," I said, my voice surprisingly close to a growl, "Listen to me."

He was still for a moment, then dropped his brush. I paid no attention as it clattered loudly on the surface of the desk. However, he still blatantly refused to look at me. I released his wrist and held his face, my thumb quivering slightly against his warm skin. I searched his eyes for any emotion that would comfort me in my monologue. But there was nothing. Void. Just a reflection of the blankness he must have been feeling inside.

"I was wrong. You have the right to be angry at me. But you need to understand the gravity of what Zhang He came to warn me." I took a shaky breath. "Wu is in danger. Jian Ye will be attacked by Wei, and it won't be a fair fight Double the last siege will be storming our gates. You have to prepare for counterattack."

His lips twitched for a moment, and I thought I was saved. But all he said was, "That's ridiculous."

My jaw fell miles down. _Ridiculous_? What was that supposed to mean?

"How is that ridiculous?" I demanded.

"Think about it. Why would General Zhang tell you about a siege and give us an advantage? It's all mere trickery, to get us to strain our guard thin, so when the moment is right, and we are weakened, they can strike. I am surprised you let that get to you."

Now his eyes were unrelentingly locked on mine. But they were ruthless and icy, and I wanted to cry. And I started - the room became blurry, and my eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to overflow. They shook, fighting my self-restraint. A single one betrayed me, rolling down my cheek. I saw his face soften by a degree from shock.

"Why won't you believe me?" I cried, pushing my chair back. It toppled over, and made a loud _bang _ when it hit the floor.

"Mi Xun..." But his voice was no longer condescending - it sounded incredulous and doubtful.

"Just forget it!" I stormed out, beside my self. I'd go to Zhou Yu if I had to, I had not the time nor patience to be choosy about this...

"Mi Xun, wait!"

Or Sun Quan. Maybe I could sneak into audience...

_Crash_.

The sudden shock pulled me off balance - I found myself on my knees. The ground trembled beneath my hands, and I watched in horror as the world trembled around me.

Strong hands wrapped around my arms, and pulled me upright.

"What's happening?" I asked, another wave of tremors passing. Small lines appeared on the walls beside us.

"I don't know." Lu Xun answered. Now, he talked in the worried tone he exercised in pressing situations. But it hardly comforted me that he was talking to me again. I was frightened.

"It's starting." I breathed out. "The siege."

I wrenched myself out of his grasp and stumbled forward.

"Wait, Mi Xun! Just hold on!" Lu Xun was following me, obviously struggling, as I was, to stay grounded.

"No, we don't have time!" I banged on Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu's room, and the former opened to door, looking scared out of her skin.

"Mixi, what's happening? I'm scared!" She cried, clutching my arm tightly.

"There's no time. We need to go, we need to get out of here -"

"No, don't leave the room. It's not safe, you need to stay inside!"

Zhou Yu was hurrying towards us, his hair flying in his pace. Xiao Qiao was a step away from running to him to pass out in his arms.

"We're under attack. The front lines have already been deployed for defense, but it won't hold." He turned to Lu Xun. "We need to go. Now."

"But Lord Zhou Yu..." Xiao Qiao whimpered.

"Do not worry, Xiao Qiao. Stay in here. It is the only way you can be safe." He smoothed her hair back, and kissed her forehead.

He pulled away, and began to walk briskly back down the corridor. Lu Xun shot me a look - it was of worry, and apology. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Zhou Yu called out to him.

"Stay safe." He said quickly, then bolted away. Another crash and another shake racked our bodies. Xiao Qiao shut the door, not letting go of my hand. She looked out the window - a mass of dark blue advanced in a terrifying speed. I realized I was holding my breath.

"Mixi," She whispered, "Will they be alright?"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry." Though I wasn't too sure myself.

x

I don't know for how long we sat on her bed, praying, waiting. The place was in a panic, people running around, screaming fearfully. Xiao Qiao inconspicuously brushed a tear from her rosy cheek.

"Breach! Breach!" We heard someone yell frantically through the halls.

"Guard the doors!"

Xiao Qiao squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to make a sound.

"Get back." A gruff voice ordered - the guard stationed outside the Zhou's room. A laugh, sweet, like the peal of bells, echoed through the closed door. The soft clink of metal, then the sound of a large body hitting the floor made us jump. The door flew open, and a figure stepped in.

She was like a silver dream, floating on a cloud. Her cherry red lips were curled up into a deadly smile, and her almond eyes shone with a malicious twinkle. Her hips swayed with a fluidity not unlike my cousins'. In the grasp of her right hand was a long, chained whip, the tiny blades shining in the natural light.

Easily hopping over the dead guard's body, she danced over to us, and Xiao Qiao's nails dug deep into my palm.

"Qiao Mi Xun?" Her clear soprano voice fell on my ears.

"What do you want?" I demanded, my tone braver than I actually felt - I was nervous, afraid. I was never like this when I was a general.

"My name is Cai Wenji," She smirked, "And I would like you to come quietly with me, please."

"When hell freezes over." I snapped. She sighed, like she was dejected that things weren't really going according to her perfect plan.

"What a shame." She shrugged. "I hear you're a sort of legend, Qiao Mi Xun. But, not really in a good way."

She began to walk closer, slowly, threateningly. "When they called me in to take your place, I'd no idea what kind of scene you'd caused. But imagine - causing a riot in Wei when you left for Wu! Now, that's something, isn't it. And to think - my first mission is to capture, well, you!"

"Capture me? You sound too excited for such a lame job. What would you want from a washed-up general like me?"

"What would I want?" She looked particularly astonished. "Why, absolutely nothing, really. You are of no significance to me."

"Then why are you wasting your time?"

"Now, that's the right question." She clapped her hands, like this amused her - the whip tinkled around distractingly. "Lord Cao Pi sent me on this _very special_ mission to capture you. Of course, I won't disappoint him. Unlike you, if I may be so bold to say."

"No, you may not." I hissed venomously. "What does your stupid emperor want now?"

"Retribution."

"Sorry, I'm not interested."

"Oh, but you don't understand, Qiao Mi Xun. Whether or not you choose to surrender willingly, I'm not leaving empty handed. You're coming with me, like it or not."

I refused to reply, only stared stubbornly at her face.

Cai Wenji clicked her tongue. "Alright, then. I suppose we'll do this the hard way." She glanced at Xiao Qiao, then smiled wickedly. "Friend of yours?"

I was on my feet in a flash, standing in front of Xiao Qiao like some awkward, pregnant human shield. I narrowed my eyes.

"My cousin, actually. And, if you take one step closer to her, I will gut you from head to toe. I swear it."

Instead of cringing like I'd vainly hoped she would, she let out another of her annoyingly demure laughs.

"You and what army, hmm?"

Fast footsteps approached, and I held my breath. More enemy generals? No, reinforcements, maybe? A guard?

Lu Xun appeared, ashen and bloody, his sword drawn. A wave of unparalleled relief washed over me.

"Make one more move, and it will be your last." He threatened. "Mi Xun, take Lady Zhou and run. You need to get out of here."

Cai Wenji did not turn - her eyes remained fixed on me. Yet her mouth moved, her ruby lips shaping her words with evident delight. "So. You're the famous Lu Xun. I've heard a lot about your strategy. Too bad, I'm afraid tactics won't be enough to save your beloved."

It was as if lighting struck. One moment, all was still. The next, her wrist snapped in a sharp movement, winding the long chain around my neck, the blades' tips pressing painfully into my skin. Lu Xun raised his sword, looking absolutely livid, but Cai Wenji stopped him, her slender finger waggling as if this were all some silly game.

"Kill me, and I'll make sure your wife comes along for the one-way ride." She giggled. "Now, be a good boy and drop your weapons, please. I won't ask again."

He hesitated, but finally let his sword drop to the floor. "Let her go."

"Oh, I think not. In fact, I think I'll double the prize and take both of you." She grinned. "Don't you think that's splendid? I've always had a sort of soft spot for tragic romances... Lieutenant!"

A large, sour-looking man pushed his way into the room. Cai Wenji beamed at him. "Kindly escort young Master Lu Xun out. In restraints, of course." The lieutenant nodded. "And the young lady as well-"

"No!" I hissed, outraged. "If you touch her, I will rip you to pieces."

Cai Wenji regarded me with the slightest amount of curiosity - like she couldn't figure out why I was trying to keep my cousin from being captured. It seemed like an eternity before she shrugged. "Fine. I've no need for brats anyway." She pulled me painfully, using her coil; it pierced my skin, and I could feel tiny lines of blood trickling down my neck.

"Let's go, then. You too, little genius." The Lieutenant shoved Lu Xun out the door with a grunt. I glanced at Xiao Qiao, who was crying uncontrollably - I needed to comfort her, to tell her it would all work out. The only problem with that was that I wasn't too sure about whether or not it would, really.

Cai Wenji tapped her lips with a thin finger. "I think... Yes, just for good measure, I believe I will."

This time, it was as if the world had slowed down to an agonizing pace. First, her knee, then her foot, rose into the air. It extended, like the strike of a cobra, targeting my torso. It hit me like a boulder; I doubled over in tremendous anguish, clutching my stomach. Tears sprung up into my eyes, streaming down my face. I made no sound, afraid of how awfully death-like it would come out. I felt like some vital organ had been crushed.

"Mi Xun!" Xiao Qiao screamed, as I could not help but crumple to the cold floor. Everything grew from blotted, to hazy, to gray...

Cai Wenji _tsk_ed as she looked down at me, like I'd done something to disappoint her so. "Suppose we'll have to carry you, then."

... To complete and utter darkness.

* * *

A/N: well... that was crappy. xD

Reviews? : D Promise I won't bite your butt. : D


	14. Salvation

I was dead. I was absolutely, unquestionably dead. There was nothing I could feel, or hear or see. I was surely a goner. Was death really supposed to be this blank? I'd imagined some sort of platinum gold citadel in the middle of a large, white cloud, with numerous people strolling through an intricate bronze gate.

But there was nothing - just blackness, an empty void. I supposed that heaven was just a myth, then.

But then it hit me - the first wave of pain. It was agonizing, paralyzing, even. My limbs felt like they were caked with burning lead, and there was a sickening, heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like a pillow had been shoved down my lungs - I couldn't breathe properly.

With great effort, I coughed - it racked my body terribly, and I felt like I would explode. My labored breathing ended in a nasty choke which I tried to suppress with my hands - instead, something sticky and warm spattered into my palm. I didn't need to open my eyes. I knew it was blood.

The loud scraping of metal on metal screeched in my ears. There was a heavy scuffling sound, like a lifeless body being dragged.

"Get in," a rough voice commanded, followed by a loud thud and a considerably softer groan. I couldn't keep it in - I coughed again.

Soft hands touched my face, my jaw, my wet lips. Then, like music to my ears: "Mi Xun?"

My eyes fluttered open. "Are we dead?" I croaked.

"No." Lu Xun's handsome face was covered with blood and dirt, and small lash wounds. But the torment in his face was even more unbearable. "Mi Xun, I'm so sorry, I didn't listen to you. Please, forgive me."

"It's not your fault. It's not-" I coughed again, and a new spasm of torture descended upon me. I gasped, despite trying to keep a lid on it.

"Mi Xun?" His voice was alarmed. I shook my head.

"It hurts." I whispered, leaning my head against the cold, damp wall. "Where are we?"

"Underneath the castle of He Fei. In the dungeons - for about three days now." He bit his lip, and for the first time in my life, I saw tears gather in his eyes. My heart turned ice-cold with unspeakable fear. "Mi Xun..."

"Took you long enough." The gruff voice returned. Cai Wenji's lieutenant appeared at the mouth of our open cell. "Get up. We're going to see the emperor."

"No, don't touch her." Lu Xun hissed, crouching low over me.

"Move aside, boy." The lieutenant said boredly. When Lu Xun refused to budge, the lieutenant growled and buried his heel in my husband's stomach. Doubled over in pain, he cast me a pleading look that clearly said, "no".

"Stop, stop it! Don't hurt him!" I yelled as the lieutenant raised his ugly boot again. "I'll go with you. Help me up."

"She can't walk." Lu Xun snapped. A look of skepticism crossed the guard's face.

"You ladies make all the problems." The lieutenant took my arms and yanked me up. I saw stars appear in my field of vision. Rather distastefully, he hauled me up onto his shoulder. I gave out a cry of pain.

"Be careful!" Lu Xun exclaimed angrily. He made a weak, rather pitiful attempt to stand, but his lips paled so considerably that he set his back on the wall once again, and closed his eyes. "Please, Mi Xun."

My heart was shattering for him. It was me they wanted to capture, not him. And yet they made him suffer so much, just because of what I'd done. It was sickening.

"Take me to your emperor." I spat, albeit the fact that I was more or less upside down, and at his mercy.

Lu Xun's eye fluttered open, and I felt like the light in them had been extinguished. Hopeless. Perhaps that was the better, more appropriate term. And it was then that I felt like, really, it was all over - I was just waiting for the perfect time to die.

The lieutenant grunted. "My pleasure, lady." And he walked out of the dungeon with me, shutting the cold iron bars of the cell along the way.

* * *

It was like a walk of shame, except, of course, I was being carried. It was mid - afternoon, and the lieutenant had no problem parading me around the complex of the palace, showcasing how disgraceful I was, being hauled into the room without even the slightest inch of dignity.

The grand doors to the throne room were closed for audience. It was ironically flattering to know a time slot had been cleared, just for me. I decided that, perhaps, I would take my sweet time pitching insults at the young emperor's flaws - something I would never have done in my sleep, had I still been in his service.

It could be fun.

Cai Wenji was waiting outside the throne room, looking immaculate and beautiful. She smiled as the lieutenant approached her.

"Right. Be a darling, and put our young prisoner down. That's right."

My feet hit the floor with great impact, and the pain shot up through my head, across my nerves. No sooner had the lieutenant let go of me, I'd crumpled onto my knees, unable to stand.

"What's all this, then?' Cai Wenji demanded. The lieutenant shook his head, waving over two guards stationed by the large pillars.

"She can't walk. Don't know why." he shrugged.

The two guards yanked roughly at my elbows, tying my wrists together. As they did this, Cai Wenji leaned down, her porcelain white face inches from mine.

"Ah, I see what this is about. It was painful, was it not? When I kicked you?" She smiled as I looked away, knowing this was the exact reason. "Oh, don't feel so bad. I did it as a sort of favor. Your child would never have survived anyway."

My eyes snapped to her.

My _child_?

The feeling of death, the unbearable agony. The blood, the tears in Lu Xun's eyes - what he couldn't tell me, what he couldn't accept himself.

My baby was dead. Murdered, by this demon woman.

It was like everything was suddenly plunged into a deadly crimson tint, and I felt my blood boil to an impossible temperature. Her sickening smirk played on her lips - beneath the clear blue eyes I was locked on was the stare of a deadly snake.

I did the most outrageous, unbelievable thing I could do - I spat.

Satisfyingly, it his her face, a mixture of saliva and fresh blood. She shrieked in unchallenged fury, pulling away as if venom burned at her skin. In an enraged flurry of movement, she whipped her hand out and swung blindly. Her palm hit the side of my face with such force, the sound of the slap made a few passing soldiers turn. The heat rushed to my cheek, and it stung like acid. I knew it was practically scarlet, but it was worth it. I smiled.

"Take this witch out of my sight!" She screamed. The guards pulled me up as she stormed off, her jeweled headpiece swinging madly in her wake. I was pushed into the throne room, and I blinked my eyes to adjust to the unnaturally bright light.

Cao Pi sat on the throne, his posture rigid. His eyes were fierce, but cold and piercing, almost freezing my muscles into place. A guard prodded me in the back, and I walked forward slowly. The grand doors swung shut behind me, and Cao Pi inhaled a deep, steady breath.

"Finally," He breathed, his eyes glinting with malice. I stopped in the center of the hall, sandwiched between the two guards still holding me up by my shoulders. Almost all the officers of Wei were present. With some regret, I noticed Zhang He to my left, unable to meet my eye. I could tell he was upset that I had not taken his advice and fled as soon as I could. And Sima Yi was at Cao Pi's side, smirking triumphantly. It made me hate every fiber of his being all over again.

Cao Pi stood up, walking slowly down the steps of the elevated platform. His lips curled up wickedly.

"Qiao Mi Xun." He stared at me. "We meet again."

"Indeed, Cao Pi."

"That is _Emperor_ Cao Pi to you, lowly whore." He snapped.

"Forgive me," I frowned, "But I see no emperor in my presence."

For a moment, I thought he would smack me - I was ready for it. But he let out a low chuckle of no humor.

"I see your time in that hole of a kingdom has not tempered your rude tongue. However," He spat contemptuously, his steely tone making my blood run cold, "I cannot say the same for your skill. I warned Cai Wenji that you would give her some trouble. Imagine my pleasant surprise when I found out you hadn't put up more than a verbal fight."

"What is it that you want?" I asked angrily.

"I want to know," He walked around me at a painfully slow pace, like this was a trip to the park, "What happened."

"Well, your weird assassin tried to snip me and my family up into piec-"

"Treason." He cut me off. "I never tolerate treason. But, amuse me - why risk your life doing such an idiotic thing?"

"Some things are worth risking your life for." I shrugged. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand, of course."

"The notion of love is a fairytale for mere peasants. Those that matter do not gain positions from mere _love_. It is power that is ultimate in this world."

"You can think whatever you like."

Cao Pi sneered at me. "Are you aware of the punishments laid upon a traitor to the kingdom of Wei, Qiao Mi Xun?" He inquired nonchalantly, though, of course, he didn't require much an answer. He practically made this law, I think.

"Capture? Imprisonment? Maltreatment? Among many other things." I replied.

"Death." He continued, as though I had not uttered a word. "Death by beheading. Too painless a way, and too short a method, if you ask me. But the law is law, and it must be followed. Do you not agree?"

"Absolutely."

"Life is a reasonable price for treachery, is it not?"

"I couldn't agree more."

A small silence fell; the tension in the room pressed down upon me. "Then you are in complete consent, should I sentence you to death by dawn tomorrow?" Cao Pi's voice was velvety and sinister, beckoning my reaction to be fiercely humiliating. I stuck my chin out defiantly.

"You have taken my child from me. What more could you possibly rob me of? Death would be a gift," I answered, "To save me from this wretched world."

Cao Pi laughed - it was empty and meaningless. "Your resolve has broken, Qiao Mi Xun. I'd expected a little more entertainment. But, I suppose it is simply another mundane sentence for a mundane council. Take her away from my sight."

"Wait."

Cao Pi stopped in the act of turning his back to me.

"You have to let my husband go."

He laughed again, only this time it was less ridiculous to hear. "Oh, don't worry. I fully intend to. I'm only keeping the nosy tactician around to witness your death. The score I shall settle with him will be on the field of battle."

In dismissal, he waved his hand carelessly. The guards tightened their grip around my arms and began to pull me out. I caught Zhang He's eyes, and they held me, his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed. He shook his head, no more than a small, almost insignificant movement. It was a sad blow, but my face remained impassive. My expression was blank and lifeless, even as I watched the doors close.

* * *

I descended the stairs to the dungeon, but it felt surreal - like an out of body experience, I watched myself being led back to my cell, my features straight and unflinching. It was all so strange.

I was going to die.

But, really, who cared? Living, dying, what did it all matter, in the end?

Lu Xun stood quickly as I entered the small cell, the bars locking us both in. He pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to my forehead. Whatever adrenaline I had left to keep me upright seeped out of me, and I let myself go limp in his hold. He carefully sat me down, letting my back lean against the wall.

"Mi Xun, what happened?" He asked, cupping my chin with his hand. His eyes searched mine for an answer, but they remained downcast. "Mi Xun?"

"Don't ask."

"What?"

"Don't ask," I repeated, "If you already know the answer."

A pregnant pause ensued, and, when he spoke, his voice was hushed.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. Dawn." I replied flatly.

"No." He said firmly. "It's not going to happen."

"Are you joking?" I blinked. "What can we possibly do?"

"Everything. Anything. I won't let this happen."

"Lu Xun, what does it matter?" I shook my head. "It would be better that way."

He looked astonished, obviously disbelieving at my words. "What are you talking about? Mi Xun, death-"

"Happens." I finished for him. "And what use is my life if I lost a part of ours? Nothing."

He sighed, and I saw him shut his eyes for a moment. His voice was grave and pained. "I know. I know it hurts, Mi Xun. But think of what you say. To give up on living-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Lu Xun sighed, and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his palm, having nothing more to say. His touch never left my skin, and, somehow, this comforted me, even by a fraction.

I don't know how long we sat there, silent and waiting. It felt like forever, the minutes wearing on as if they were stretched over eternity. We never pulled apart, keeping warm, by staying close to each other. Unable to tell the time, I would never know how long it might be until dawn. So I said, "Lu Xun."

"Hmmm?" He answered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"When I die tomorrow-"

"You won't, Mi Xun."

"When I die, tomorrow," I pressed on firmly, "Could you promise me, at least-"

"No, I won't promise you I'll move on and forget about you. I will never do that, for as long as I live."

I pursed my lips, because this was more or less what I had in mind.

"Then what?"

"If you die tomorrow, then I will die as well." He vowed resolutely. "That is all there is for me on that path."

"But your life is so much more important than mine."

"Yet worth absolutely nothing without you at my side." Another sigh escaped his lips. "Now you must understand how I felt when we had this conversation."

"I feel like I love you."

"In words better than any other, that is correct."

I lifted my hands to brush against his face, my fingers tracing the line of his strong haw. Without hesitating, his lips fell onto mine with astonishing force.

It felt like the first kiss we ever shared, on the early morning of the siege. This one, however, was edged with unplaceable desperation - the heated last moment, in the thought that we would never see each other again.

It was better, too.

* * *

I'm not sure how I ever fell asleep. Especially thinking about my inescapable death sentence, it seemed highly impossible. But somehow, I did. Perhaps it was the familiar, comforting smell of my husband that lulled me to sleep, or the simple acceptance of my fate that made it easier to close my eyes. Whatever it was, I only knew I had fallen asleep because I bolted up as a loud, creaking sound echoed through the stone chamber.

Instant fear gripped my heart - it was dawn. I didn't know it, because there were no windows, but I felt it. A hooded figure appeared at the entrance of our cell, moving slowly and deliberately.

"We must go. Now." It was a cool silky voice, not anything like what I had imagined it would be. It scared me that it wouldn't be some dumb brute chopping my head off - made it a tad bit more humiliating.

A pale hand shot out, a strange white bird in the darkness. In its grasp was the iron hey for the cell. In a fluid motion, he unlocked the cell, and slid the bars open. Lu Xun's grip tightened around my shoulders. I guess he couldn't sleep either.

"Quickly." The man urged. It was startling, how much urgency there was in his voice. Were all executioners this bloodthirsty? It was despicable.

"She can't get up." Lu Xun's voice was hoarse. The man stooped into the cell, holding out his hand. A flash of red on his wrist - a silken cuff. For a man with the most awful job, he sure was pretty well-off.

He grabbed my elbow, surprisingly gentle, and helped me up. In an instant, the world was reeling around me, and I swooned.

"Lady Qiao?"

_What_? What was this guy on about?

In the dimness of the prison, I looked up into the face of my executioner.

"_Zhou Yu_?"

It was him: the unmistakable expression, the familiar voice. A small smile graced his lips as he stared down at me.

"Indeed, Lady Qiao. Who else should I be?"

"The executioner." Lu Xun stood, his face breaking out into a grateful smile. "I had faith in you, Master Zhou Yu."

"You knew?" I asked weakly.

"I'd hoped. Such is my faith in your young cousin as well, Mi Xun."

Oh, of course. Work it out, then don't tell me. Thanks, strategist husband.

Zhou Yu righted me, but my knees seemed unable to cooperate. One movement made my vision burst into fiery stars.

"She's weak. I don't know how much more consciousness she has left in her." Lu Xun sounded troubled. "I should carry her-"

"No, Lu Xun. You are much too tired. I will carry the Lady Qiao."

_What_? No way, no, no, no. No way in _hell_ was I going to be lugged around by this man. How awkward and strange.

But it wasn't as if I had a say on the arrangement. One minute, I was fighting to stay on my feet - the next, I was off the ground, cradled like an oversized baby in Zhou Yu's arms. Despite the situation, I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"Time is of the essence. We must go." Lu Xun nodded. Zhou Yu swept up the stairs, leading us out of the dungeon. I breathed in the moss-free open air.

"How did you know?" I asked softly, afraid he might revert back into his cynic mode and drop me on the floor. But all he did was walk faster.

"I returned to Xiao Qiao after the siege. She told me everything that had transpired, and asked me to search for you. I wasted no time in hurrying to He Fei. I must admit, however - I had been afraid that I would be too late."

"Thank you, Lord Zhou Yu." I whispered, so quiet it was almost inaudible. He looked down at me, and for the second time that day, he smiled.

"Without doubt, Lady Qiao." He murmured, "For we are family."

How strange. Family, with Zhou Yu. Huh. It might actually turn out pretty okay, especially now that he'd risked his life to save us.

"Halt!" A loud voice rang through the corridors, followed by the scuffle of heavy feet. Guards appeared in front of us, quivering spears at the ready. "The prisoners are escaping! Quick, call the lieutenant!"

"Lu Xun!" Zhou Yu commanded, his eyes flashing with alarm. Lu Xun rushed to his side, and, in a quick motion, drew the sharp _dao_ from his master's sheath. He turned, almost as if in a dance, to face the guards.

I know I was supposed to be frightened and all, what with the current predicament. But I just couldn't help but think that was pretty damn cool.

"Please, Master Zhou Yu." Lu Xun breathed, stepping forward towards the guards. "Take Mi Xun, and keep her safe."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." I interjected quickly. However, the ultimate decision was not mine to make.

"Master Zhou Yu." Lu Xun pressed, his eyes never leaving the group of guards running forward.

Not another moment was wasted - once again we were moving at an impossible speed, Lu Xun's rigid back growing smaller and smaller as the distance grew.

"Stop! They're escaping!" It was pretty chaotic, and my heart was pounding - we were leaving Lu Xun in the middle of it all.

"Do not worry." Zhou Yu assured me, as if he could read my mind. "He will join us in a matter of moments. But he has placed your safety as a first priority in my hands. I will not fail him."

Even if I could protest, it wouldn't have mattered. Zhou Yu sped through the unguarded gate, never losing momentum. The alarm was tolling, and we could hear the guards alerting the various generals of our escape. But Zhou Yu never stopped, disappearing into the shade to hide from the early rays of purple sunlight. Carefully, he set me down, leaning me against the tree, where two horses of Wu were tied. Desperately, I caught the tips of his fingers as he withdrew.

"I'm safe now. Please, please. Help Lu Xun." I implored, almost ready to squirm like a child if I had to. Zhou Yu shook his head.

"It is my duty-"

And I'm perfectly safe now!" It was so strange, yet I clung to his hand. "Please, Lord Zhou Yu. Help him. Please."

He stared at me, lips pursed slightly. "Lady Qiao..."

"There's no need."

Lu Xun limped towards us, a hand clutching his side. In a flash, Zhou Yu was beside him, helping his student drag what weight of his body he could no longer support himself. Lu Xun propped himself against the tree as Zhou Yu began to untie the horses.

"I'm alright." He assured me, as I reached out to examine his side. "Merely an insignificant scratch."

"But you're pale-"

"It's nothing." He smiled. "I am fine."

"That was a commendably quick escape, Lu Xun." Zhou Yu remarked with a hint of admiration. Lu Xun smiled weakly.

"I would never have gotten out without help."

Zhou Yu regarded him curiously. "Help?"

"If not for the aid of general Zhang He, it would have been impossible to escape."

I was overwhelmed with the strange urge to cry. Irrational, yes - but Zhang He was the best friend anyone could ask for. It was impossible to comprehend why he was still stuck in the service of Wei.

"Zhang He." Zhou Yu seemed pleasantly surprised. "What happened?"

"It was difficult. I was cornered by the guards, and one of them had alerted Sima Yi. But Zhang He intervened, telling them to stand down. He said I was free to go." He shot me a look. "He asked me if you'd escaped as well. When I affirmed it, he asked me to... take care of you."

A stunned silence fell upon us. It was as if we were contemplating going back and kissing Zhang He's feet.

Zhou Yu was the first to recover. "Admirable. Then, we must make sure that his sacrificial actions were not done in vain. Come, we must make haste. It is a long journey."

Lu Xun grasped the reins of one of the steds. Careful not to come into contact with his wounded side, I clutched his arm to haul myself up, and he helped me to sit upon the saddle. He followed shortly, just as Zhou Yu mounted his own.

We started the two-day journey back to Jian Ye, and I leaned cautiously back onto Lu Xun's chest. He Fei, even in the distance, was still plunged into utter confusion. I closed my eyes, drained.

I could still hear the alarms as we rode away, and darkness took over my consciousness.


	15. Rejuvinate

Clean. It felt so good to be clean again. And comfortable as well. It seemed as if my back had never known cushions like these before. I could have stayed like this forever.

When I opened my eyes, everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the sheets – everything was immaculate. My skin's pallor on the blanket was like sacrilege. I was back in Wu, in the infirmary I vowed I'd never again find myself in. But it was like a haven now – everything that had transpired was just like a bad dream. It all seemed so far away – the capture, the sentence, the baby-

The baby.

Whatever happiness and relief I had been feeling ebbed away as the thought occurred to me. I sat up and pulled aside my comforter.

Thin. Hollow. Empty.

I wished it had been a bad dream.

I brushed my hand against my flat stomach, willing it to grow. My child, my beautiful baby, robbed from me. It felt as if a piece of me had been chopped off. And, yet, it felt like nothing. Like _I _was nothing.

My fists crumpled the sheets angrily.

The infirmary door opened, and Lu Xun came inside slowly. Upon seeing my state of consciousness, he walked over to my side immediately, sitting down on the mattress. But he made no other movement, not even to place a hand on my shoulder. I think we both thought it was better that way.

"Mi Xun, how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice tentative and soft. I shrugged, because I also didn't really know the answer. So, instead, I decided to ask a question.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four to five days. Give or take. You were so weak – I doubt you even remember the journey back home." He was right, of course. I couldn't even piece together the events connecting leaving He Fei in a frenzy, and waking up in the palace infirmary. It was all a dark, annoyingly hazy mess. But, everything before passing out, I remembered. It flooded back to me, the memories, settling uncomfortably I my stomach. It was like wanting to die slowly all over again.

When I didn't say anything, he continued to venture, very cautiously. "Mi Xun… Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about it? What's there to discuss?" I replied bitterly. "The death of our child?"

It might have struck me that the topic and the bluntness in which I addressed it would hurt him. There was a certain amount of controlled pain in his voice when he spoke again.

"There is no need to talk about that. Not when… we are not ready to do so."

"How could I have let it happen?" I blurted out, despite what I had said. "How could I have let our baby die?"

"It's not your fault, Mi Xun. Never should you blame yourself for what had happened."

"Our _child_!" I burst out in a newfound, uncontrollable fit of rage. "Our unborn child, Lu Xun! It was my responsibility to care for him, and protect him – but what happened? What have I done?" I felt like a hand grenade, ready to explode with fury.

"Under no circumstances is this your fault, Mi Xun," He repeated firmly. "You did all you could. If anything-"

"You don't understand, Lu Xun!" I yelled, hysterical. "This was _my task_. I carried him, and I let him slip away! I should have done something!"

"What could you have done?" He asked, his expression tormented. "What could anyone have done?"

"Anything – everything! It was my duty to save him, and I failed." My chest was aching with unshared words. I hated myself, ultimately. Yes, of course, that Cai Wenji woman, and that sick bastard Cao Pi. But myself, most of all. "You can't understand how it feels."

"I understand how you feel." He answered quietly. "I feel it as well, because he was also mine."

I looked up into his face, and there was something that crushed the last shard of my heart into dust. It was unwritten, unspoken, and only measured by the small tear that tear that rolled down his cheek. Slowly, as if half expecting me to pull away, he reached for my hand. As his skin touched mine, I felt compelled to grip his fingers like a lifeline. I did.

Without further hesitation, he pulled me into his embrace, his arms wrapping themselves securely around my shoulders. My head lay on his chest, breathing in his warm scent.

Whatever dam I built in my mind fell away, and I saw all my anger and frustration cascade down like a waterfall. It reached my eyes, where the water stayed, brimming around the edges. It fell to my chest, heavy and pounding - painful. I couldn't help it – I let out a strangled sob.

For the first time since I found out, I cried.

* * *

For the most part, I spent my time locked up.

After being discharged from the infirmary, a whole bunch of people came knocking at the door, asking my what happened at He Fei, and if I was doing alright. The more times I said it, the more I let the details drop, to the point that I would merely shrug and stay quiet.

Next came the advice, from various sources. Da Qiao was the first to visit me with a piece of wisdom, saying something about hope and finding strength in the darkest of times. I told her I would most definitely try that, not cruel enough to shoot her down. I knew she spoke of her beloved Sun Ce, and I loved her for her words. Xiao Qiao also tried cheering me up via visiting, but when she came in with her beautiful Ying, I senselessly burst out into tears. We later on agreed that, for the timebeing, I would distance myself from human beings aged seven and below.

The room calls ended, however, when Gan Ning trooped in, stone drunk and enticing me to cheer up by having a couple of barrels of rum as well – besides, Lu Xun could always knock me up again, so what did it matter, right?

It was rather satisfying to watch the pirate escorted out of the room by an infuriated Lu Xun, holding the side of his face that was cherry-red from when I slapped him. After that, no one dared to step into our room.

But then, I was left with nothing to do. Most days, Lu Xun was stuck in council, and I would have no one to spend time with. Trying to kill both boredom and the risk of having my mind wander back to the depressing notion of the miscarriage, I tried to fill in my time with various activities, in varying degrees of mundaneness. I'd turned to reading a book, sewing (this, I failed at), arranging, and copying Lu Xun's strategy notes over, and one for safekeeping. But everything was done so monotonously, I'd given myself extra time to think about it anyway. And, even if I hadn't, the tasks were so useless and simple, I'd finish them before evening fell – including distractions and hour-long breaks.

On the fifth day, I decided to do something a little more time-consuming: cleaning. After taking my breakfast, I returned to the room, ready to face yet another deadly, boring task. But it wasn't as easy as I assumed it would be. By the end of the second hour, I was ready to give up. Various odds and ends lay strewn on the floor, and it wasn't just "that feeling" that I'd messed up the entire space. The trunk lay open in front of me, and I still hadn't quite reached the bottom yet. It was annoying, because, as tiring as this was, it was still a brainless task. I drew the line when I pulled out a stack of tightly bound scrolls, to find an old shirt tangled to the long end of the string. I couldn't even imagine how it wound up that way, but detaching it took much longer than expected. When I finally freed it, the ungrateful article of clothing thanked me by blowing a dust cloud my way.

"This is impossible!" I exclaimed angrily, tossing the shirt aside. As fuel to my expression of irritation, I decided to go all out and tip the trunk over, having the contents spill out and add to the growing pile on the floor.

They fell by my feet, making a soft _clunk_ as it hit the ground. I picked them up, turning them over in my palms. A small lump rose in my throat.

My daggers.

I'd honestly almost forgotten about them. But, now, they lay before me, like some odd, confusing sign from heaven. I pulled one out of its sheath, the shine still intact, thanks to the leather. It glinted as it caught the light of the mid-morning sun.

In a flash, things I hardly ever thought about came rushing back to me. Everything I'd done as a general, to the time I'd kept my weapons away, never to be used again. I'd carved my entire life with these blades, as a general, as a spy, and as a fighter for the cause of love. Thinking about it, how could I have ever let it go? At the times I could have used them to do something – _anything_, really – I did not. Thinking about how much I could have changed things made me rather regret agreeing to let this part of my life go. Especially what I could have changed with CaiWenji – and, with the child I lost.

Perhaps, it never would have turned out that way if I'd just ended her. Considering it now, I really should have. This time, it was personal.

My fingers brushed the handles of my daggers – should I? I considered this – I knew for a fact that council would last until mid-afternoon, at the least. No one who would care would see me – and Lu Xun wouldn't even think about looking for me in the training area. It all seemed rather easy – _too_ easy, really.

_What the hell_, I decided. I pushed myself off the floor, taking my daggers with me. I tied them securely around my waist, brushing off whatever excess dust was left on them. I didn't bother cleaning up, as I figured I'd do it later, provided I still felt like it. Anyway, it wasn't _that_ big a mess.

Well, I think.

I sauntered out of my hell-struck room, walking to the training area, and feeling like it was high time I changed my schedule anyway.

* * *

Out of the things I knew and discovered in my life, there were only a few that I was absolutely certain of. Some, like devotion to family and friends, was already a given. Others, like the fact that I could never become a court lady (thanks to my outpour of snarky comments ever so regularly), was something I had to accept. But there was one in particular that I'd discovered once again, something I may have known all along, but may have forgotten over the course of time.

I was a born fighter.

No, I wasn't expecting to be the best general, true warrior of the three kingdoms, all those fancy titles. But there was something so invigorating about it – like the motion, every swipe gave me new life. The feeling of the harsh sun on my back, the sand on my skin, the sweat on my clothes made me feel like something. Someone.

For the first time in quite a while, I felt _great_.

Every private who'd come to take a go at the poor, beloved training dummy quickly exited the area when they saw me occupying it. And, honestly, I was in no mood good enough to share this unfortunate sawdust scarecrow. It was satisfying, and very exhilarating. No one could break my concentration, and my goal was clear: imagining that sorry woman Cai Wenji's face on the blank canvas of the dummy helped fuel the fire.

To conclude the exercise, I snapped my wrist and let the dagger fly. It lodged itself deep into the dummy's stomach, and all was still.

My labored breathing was so loud in my ears, I almost didn't hear the soft clapping from the sidelines. I turned around sharply, my chest rising up and down. Zhou Yu stood at the entrance of the sparring area, his long hair pulled back, exposing his pale, well-sculpted face.

I hadn't seen him since the day he rescued us from He Fei. He was one of the people who kept their distance, not bothering to come and visit. Which was fine, really, for I appreciated his respect for people and their right-given personal privacy. But I feared what camaraderie we'd tried to create had long since vanished, and we'd be back to the uncomfortable animosity we thrived in before.

"I see that the Lady Qiao is not without some skill." He commented quietly.

My cheeks tried to turn redder than they already were, having been caught breaking the ultimate rule. But my pride stayed the bloodflow, and for that, I was thankful.

"I once held the position of general."

"Indeed. But I have never seen you in battle." He replied coolly. "The art of war suits you well."

His last statement caught me well off-guard. "That's kind of you to say so," I raised my eyebrows slightly. "But, forgive me – I believe it was you, Master Zhou Yu, who was first in denying me the choice of a life in the army."

To my utter surprise, he chuckled. "Yes, you are absolutely right. Perhaps I was mistaken in my judgement."

I cracked a small smile. Zhou Yu, _mistaken_? Unheard of.

"Please, continue." He said graciously. "Forgive me, for I must have disturbed you."

"No, no," I shook my head. "Has council adjourned then, Master Zhou Yu?"

"For today." He watched as I hurried over to the dummy and yanked out my dagger. I sheathed both and ran out of the sand circle, flying past Zhou Yu. "Lady Qiao?" Headed, and I skidded to a halt.

"Huh?" I wondered distractedly, my mind only focused on getting back before my butt could be in bigger trouble than I was sure it already was.

"Shall you really enter your chambers, where Lu Xun awaits you, with those in hand?" His eyes fell upon my weapons. I followed his gaze, then bit my lip.

"No, I suppose not. I should…" What, hide it? Where? "Well, actually…"

He shook the sleeve of his robe back, then held out his smooth, white palm towards me.

I gawked. Really? Was this some sort of evil, conniving, trademark Zhou Yu trick, where he'd keep my daggers overnight then brandish them in front of Lu Xun tomorrow at council? But his face was pleasant and serious, and I felt my arm extend towards his. I placed the daggers in his grasp, and his fingers closed around them.

"Do not worry, Lady Qiao," He smiled, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Then, he turned and walked away towards the study. I suppressed a small laugh – the man _could_ unbend, couldn't he? Perhaps a little more like Lu Xun than I thought.

Oh, yeah. Lu Xun.

I bolted down the hallway, running past various lieutenants who gave me this funny look. I steered myself down the corridors, arriving at the foot of our wing just as Lu Xun came out of our shared chambers, his expression one of pure confusion.

"So sorry," I jogged up to him, and he turned. "Got a little distracted."

"Distracted?" He echoed, staring at me. "The room looks like it's been bombed."

"Yeah, well, I was cleaning, but I saw something and I just got a little bit carried away."

An amused edge crept into his face. "You were _cleaning_? I find that rather difficult to believe."

He lead me inside the room to exhibit what I'd left behind. I gasped – was this really how it looked like when I left it? I remember it was a lot neater than this. Then again, I was blinded by rage, so.

"Well, it was more of a disorganized inventory, if you follow my drift."

"Yes, cleaning is such a tedious chore." He glanced at me. "Are you alright, Mi Xun?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Your face is flushed?" He touched my cheek. "And your skin is so warm. Are you feeling feverish?"

"Perfect." I shrugged, picking up my nemesis, the shirt. But it was quickly unburdened from my hands, and Lu Xun pointed to the bed.

"Lie down. I don't know what kind of organization you've been doing, but I'm not letting you, ah, _clean_ anymore. You've had enough for one day." He ordered.

"But the floor-"

"I'll deal with it," He shook his head. "You just rest."

He wouldn't take "No, I'm not sick," for an answer. So I sat down on the mattress and watched as he stooped down to pick up the contents of the trunk I'd spilled out in my anger. Carefully, he positioned them inside the box, arranging them one by one…

Oh, for the love of – the stupid daggers. For sure he'd notice them in their absence. I bit my lip, trying not to look suspicious, just as he straightened up, looking baffled.

"Mi Xun," He said, slowly and carefully.

"Hmmm?" I said, trying not to articulate so that he wouldn't notice that my voice was higher than it usually was. Oh, no, this was it. He'd know I'd taken them out and used them, then he'd absolutely murder me. I could almost see my life ending.

"Where did you find these?" He wondered, pulling out the stack of scrolls I'd unearthed.

Oh, there really was God. Thank you.

"Oh, in the trunk. Just… sort of fell out." I replied, trying to hide the relief in my tone.

"I see. Well, thank you for finding them." He smiled, tucking them under his arm. "I've been looking for them."

"Strategy notes?" I asked casually. He nodded.

"What else?" And he proceeded to fixing without a single comment about the dagger. I lay my head down on the soft pillows, closing my eyes. My secret was safe – Lu Xun hadn't noticed the loss of my blades. Zhou Yu held my secret with him, and I was confident he would not utter a word on the matter to my husband.

I dozed off, telling myself I had absolutely nothing to worry out.

* * *

I was having my breakfast with Lu Xun, discussing what would be happening today, when Zhou Yu approached us, looking as pristine and cool as ever. Lu Xun nodded at him, then began to clear away his plates.

"Leaving already?" I wondered. I hadn't even finished my rice.

"I'm sorry, Mi Xun. I think council may have already started, yes?" He looked at Zhou Yu, who nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, then." I shrugged. He squeezed my hand once, then stood, prepared to leave the mess hall for the meeting.

"Oh, Lady Qiao," Zhou Yu suddenly said, and I turned to him. "Xiao Qiao is looking for you. I believe she is in our chambers. Perhaps you'd like to pay her a visit?"

"Oh, uh. Okay. I think I will. Thank you, Lord Zhou Yu."

He inclined his head once again, then strode calmly out of the hall. Lu Xun smiled, raised a hand in farewell, and then followed after his mentor. Hastily, I finished my meal, then cleared both mine and Lu Xun's plates. I exited the mess hall, making my way to the Zhou's chambers. The door was shut, so I wondered if Xiao Qiao was still askeep. Hesitantly, I raised a fist, and rapped softly on the hard wood.

"Xiao Qiao?" I called. No reply. Okay, odd.

I waited around for a few minutes, deciding to knock again afterwards. When no one came to answer, I assumed it was safe to push the door open and peek inside. The bed was nicely made, and the bathroom door was ajar. The place was settled – it didn't seem like anyone was in. I stepped inside, looking around – then my eyes landed on Zhou Yu's study table.

My dagger belt lay atop the dark, polished surface, arranged in a neat, precise manner. A note was attached on the hilt, folded almost perfectly. Cautiously, I crossed the room to the desk, opening the note to read Zhou Yu's flawless handwriting.

_Lady Qiao-_

_Perhaps it is on the field of battle where your reckless beauty lies. _

_Continue the mastery of your skill, but ensure that this remains a secret, not a signal, until the time is right._

_Zhou Yu_

I felt like bursting out into a fit of laughter. How ridiculous this all was. Zhou Yu, instead of ratting me out to Sun Quan, was in on the secret, and took to reminding me to keep _my_ mouth shut about it and lie low. After one life-or-death experience, and he was already keeping my secrets. Maybe after another, he'd come gossip about everyone else's shady pasts here.

Huh. I think I'll go and save him from a burning building next time.

I ripped out a small portion of the note, took a brush, and scribbled a thank you note to the older strategist. My handwriting wasn't nearly as beautiful as his, but at least it was understandable. Guess it would have to do.

I was walking out of the room, my daggers hidden under my shirt, when Xiao Qiao ran up to me, her long ponytail flying in her wake. I stopped, my arms wound around my body tightly.

"Oh, Mixi! Good, I found you!" She skidded to an abrupt halt in front of me, flustered and exited.

"Zhou Yu said you were looking for me." I smiled slightly.

"Mmhm. Why are you hugging yourself?" She wondered.

"Oh. Uh," I shrugged. "Feeling a little bit chilly."

Xiao Qiao took a glance at the sunlight, that cast a toasty thirty degrees Celsius upon the state of Wu. I reddened, hastily changing the subject.

"So! What's going on?"

"Well, I know you've been a little down the past couple of days," She shifted from one foot to the other, chewing her bottom lip. "And I just wanted you to be one of the first to know about the news."

"What news?"

"A messenger came back from Xia Pi – I hope this'll make you smile, at the least."

"Surprise me."

"Well, Sun Shang Xiang is coming back from Shu tomorrow!"

"Is she, now?" I considered this. I thought she meant to stay there as some sort of planned peace offering. Considering she was now departing without her Liu Bei, I assumed the so-called treaty was over. "For like… forever?"

"I don't know. She says it's for a visit, but who knows?" She shrugged. "Do you think she still hates Lord Liu Bei?"

"Hate is such a strong, slightly generic word."

"But, well, do you?"

"Objectively…" I smirked. "Knowing our princess? With every fiber of her body and every fragment of her soul. I bet you she nearly hightailed it back to Jian Ye the moment she found out she was set to leave."

Xiao Qiao giggled, shaking her head. "Yeah, maybe. But I think it's kind of a waste, right?"

"Meaning?" I wondered thoughtfully.

"Well, I always heard Lord Liu Bei was a nice enough man. And he's a _lord_, so it can't be too bad."

"He's… Okay," I considered this, not sure I ever really thought about it. "Bit quiet, really. Polite."

"Huh," Xiao Qiao grinned, putting a hand on her doorknob. "Well, I'm excited to have Sun Shang Xiao home. Aren't you, Mixi?"

"Sure. And why not we let the chaos reign under her hand once more."

"What else?" She let out another soft, girlish giggled. "See you around."

She gave me a tiny wave, then disappeared into her room. I began to walk back down the hall, still clutching my dagger belt close to my warm skin. I thought about Sun Shang Xiang's return to Wu, what she might say has changed. I wondered what this meant for her, and for all of us. I wouldn't know what to expect, really.

Well, at least we had something to do together when she got back.

* * *

**OMAILORD I LIVE. SORRY. IS ANYONE STILL OUT THERE?**

**If so, please review! :)**


End file.
